The Blame
by Salem Navy
Summary: Abby's ex has been murdered and she is the main suspect. What will happen when new evidence arrives that points even more to Abby? Who really killed Nick? COMPLETE
1. Lieutenant Nicholas Perry

**Title: The Blame**

**Rating: PG-13 (some mild language and stuff... always gotta be safe!)**

**Spoilers: _An Eye For An Eye _(only in my author's note) It's the only one... for now!**

**Disclaimer: DPB and CBS (plus all those other people that make tons of money... we know we love them for making NCIS!)**

**Don't worry guys, I am still working on _The Man I Love_ and I am also working on the sequel for _Facial Features_, but it may be a little while before either of them get up. So sorry! For now I thought I would entertain you with my first Gabby fic. YEAH x7.5! (Don't ask... I won't have to tell.)**

**Anyways, did you see _An Eye For An Eye? _I think that there was same TATE hinting in that episode. When Kate and Tony were in the car and he wanted to snuggle. You can tell by the look on her face that she wanted to. Plus, when Tony hinted that he "had a thing" for brunettes. Maybe DPB and CBS are finally giving the fans (majority of them) what they want! We can only hope... and pray! CROSS YOUR FINGERS!**

**Please read and review! ENJOY!

* * *

**

Kate stared down at the body lying on the bed. She him knew him well, they all did. Lieutenant Nicholas Perry. Abby and him had been seeing each other for six months, that was until about three weeks ago when he all the sudden went chasing after his superior officer, Lieutenant Commander Haven Valcone. Kate remembered that she wanted to beat Nick's face in with a baseball bat; she would have if Abby hadn't restrained her. He had come up to the office, walked down to Abby's lab and right there in front of Kate and McGee, pronounced to her that he thought it better they no longer see each other. Trying to keep her composure, Abby gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while tears glittered in her eyes. She didn't ask why, didn't make a big scene, didn't even cry... at least not right away.

Knowing he should probably leave, McGee took the elevator up to the bullpen, leaving Kate there to console Abby. She pulled her into one of those tight best friend hugs and held her while Abby sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Kate figured that Abby probably wouldn't take Nick's death very well. Hell... she KNEW that she wouldn't take his death very well.

"Find anything Kate?" Tony walked into Lieutenant Perry's bedroom. The body was still laying across the bed where they had found it. He had taken a shot to the head and by the way it looked, the gun was held at point-blank range. Pretty disgusting to see a former friends brains scattered across his bed sheets. Make that really disgusting.

"Nothing yet Tony. What did you find?" Kate was down on her hands and knees, searching underneath the bed.

"Nothing kinky if that's what your hoping," Tony smiled.

"You know Tony... you're funny."

"You really think so Kate?" Tony blushed slightly, taking the compliment far beyond reason.

"Yeah, funny looking!" Kate laughed and continued to scan the Lieutenant's room for evidence or clues. She lifted the corners of the sheets, moved the bed comforter slightly and checked underneath the pillows, but still nothing. Coming up behind her, Kate felt Tony's breath on her neck, causing her to turn her head slightly. Which in case caused her to catch a glimpse of something on Nick's body. "What in the world?" Kate said, trailing off.

Tony stared at her utterly confused. He took a few steps closer, trying to figure out just what she saw. "What is it Kate? Evidence you think?"

"Maybe Tony, just maybe."

"Guess we need to get it to Abbs."

"I think we should tell her about Nick before we bring in some evidence we found. What would we say? 'Hey Abbs sorry your ex-boyfriends dead, but we need you examine this.' Where is your compassion Tony?" Kate gave him the evil eye, followed by that deadly stare of hers.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm so used to saying things like that. Lighten up will ya."

Kate picked the small black hair off of Lieutenant Perry's sleeve and placed it into the evidence bag. Even if it upset Abby, she would still have to work on this case. Kate knew that they couldn't do it without her. You always needed a person who looked at the spunky side of death... if there was one.

* * *

Kate walked into Abby's lab. She hated the fact that she had to be the one to break the news to her, but of course, the guys had voted. It was unnanimous. Kate was the only girl and Abby's best friend.They said that shewas the best one for the job. Slowly trudging through the door, Kate's ears were filled with the sound of heavy rock music. _God this is going to be really hard._ "Hey Abbs! What's up?"

"Hey Kate. Nothing much. What are you doing down here?"

_Came to tell you that your ex-boyfriend was shot in the head. _"Just came to check on you and see what you are doing. Kinda boring upstairs."

"But I thought you guys just left a crime scene. What did the body up and walk away?" Abby asked, turning the music down as it reached the chorus.

_Don't worry... this body isn't walking anywhere._ "Maybe, you never know these days," Kate tried to joke and then paused. "Actually Abbs, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Very bad news."

"Go ahead. Shoot." Abby didn't seem the slightest bit worried.

_Someone was shot alright._ "Abby, you might want to sit down." A worried look began to spread over Abby's face. Maybe Kate was more serious then she expected. "It's about Nick." A pang of sadness, then anger shot through Abby's eyes as Kate said his name. "The body that was found... it was his Abby. Someone shot him in the head. Haven found him in his room at about 0900 this morning," Kate said, trying her best not to think back to the way Nick had looked.

Tears sat in the corners of Abby's eyes. It was like she was frozen. She didn't blink, in fear that the tears would stream down her face, showing just how upset she really was. On the outside, she seemed to be taking it well, but on the inside, her heart was breaking... all over again. "It's okay to cry Abby. Nick was a great guy and it is horrible that we lost him," Kate tried her best to console her.

"Lost him Kate!" Fury shot through Abby's words, stinging Kate slightly. She took a step back. She knew how Abby could get under this much emotional stress... it wasn't pretty. "Lost him Kate! You act like he was a pair of damn keys or something. We didn't misplace him. He's never coming back... he's never coming back damn it!" Abby said, breaking into a fit of sobbs. She picked up an empty test tube and threw it across the room, shattering it into a million pieces. "He's never coming back," Abby repeated, her knees buckling beneath her, as she sat down on the cold floor.

Kate sat down beside her, gently wrapping her arms around her best friend. Abby layed her head on Kate's shoulder, now sobbing uncontrolably. "It's okay Abby. I'm here for you. Crying is not a bad thing. It really helps," Kate whispered into Abby's ear, as her tears left a mascara trail on her shoulder. Before Kate knew what was happening, she too was crying and they just sat there, holding each other, never wanting to let go.


	2. It Takes Time

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. I had fun writing it. I have had this idea (for this story) floating around in my head forever and now... I finally decided to actually get it up on Fanfiction. Enjoy and please review!**

**Oh, also I need a beta. I have asked millions (okay maybe not that many) but a lot of people and no one has been willing to take on the challenge. Anyone wanna take it on now? I would really appreciate it. If you want to help me out just e-mail me. Thanks!

* * *

**

Gibbs stood upstairs in the bullpen, wondering how Abby had taken the news. From upstairs, you couldn't hear down in Abby's lab, but he had heard a few crashes, like something had broken. So however she was taking it, he assumed it wasn't good.

He really worried about Abby, no matter what anyone thought. He wasn't always an heartless-asshole... although that is what everyone took him for. Abby was like family to him. He didn't want to think of her as a daughter. No, his feelings ran deeper than that. Of course, that wasn't something he would be going and telling anybody. If anyone even had the slightest idea of how he felt for Abby, it was Ducky. Ducky could read him like a book. Ducky was the only one who could tell what was wrong with him. Even behind a scowl, Ducky knew if he was angry, sad, upset or just being mean because it was part of his nature. Ducky knew... Ducky knew everything.

Snapping him out of his reverie, Gibbs heard Kate chatting with DiNozzo over by her desk. "How is she?" Gibbs asked. He saw Kate jump a little, as he put a hand on her shoulder. It reminded him of Abby, how she always jumped when he would come up behind her and whisper something in her ear or lay a hand on the small of her back.

"She didn't take it too well," Kate replied, turning around. Gibbs could tell by the puffiness of her eyes, that she too had been crying. "I didn't have the heart to give her the evidence we found. It would've been too much for her," Kate sighed as she flopped down into her chair.

Deciding that he should go see howAbby was doing, Gibbs took the elevator down to Abby's lab. He was surprised to see that it was the same as always: rock music blaring, Abby typing away on the computer, bouncing her head in time to the music. The only difference was that now, she looked sad. He could see her reflection in the computer screen. Mascara was smeared under eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. Her pigtails were also crooked from where her had been laying on Kate's shoulder.

"Abby?" Gibbs was being cautious. He didn't want to startle her, upset her and he definitely didn't want to piss her off.

"Hi Gibbs," Abby replied, trying so hard to sound cheerful, but she couldn't do it. As soon as she turned around to face him, she began bawling again. She flung herself into his arms as she muttered something in his shirt. Gibbs couldn't decipher it and he figured it didn't really matter. He just liked the way this feeled. Holding her in his arms, her hair tickling his nose, her sobbing in his shoulder. Actually, he hated that part, the fact that she was so upset. He would do anything to take her pain away... if he could, but he knew that anything he did would be no use. This was one of those things that took time to heal and that was what Abby needed... time. He took in one big breath before releasing her and holding her to face him.

"Abbs, I'm not going to ask you if you are okay. I already know the answer to that question, but I do want to know something. Would you like to go? You need to go home. Just rest and when you come in tomorrow, you will feel better. It may be best if you don't even work this case. I can always get McGee to fill in for you. Okay?" Gibbs blurted this all out at once.

"Are you crazy?" Abby whispered. Gibbs was shocked by her response, it's definitely not what he had expected. "Gibbs, going home would definitely not solve my problems. Being alone right now, it wouldn't be good for me. As for not working this case, you must've lost your damn mind. I want to know who..." she paused. "Who murdered Nick. I want them behind bars. Hell, I want them dead. Nick may not have loved me, but I loved him. I always will and right now, my heart is breaking and the only way to mend it is to find out who killed Nick. You know as well as I do that I am the best one for the job. McGee doesn't have shit on me."

Gibbs knew that much was true. McGee could work a computer, sometimes better than Abby, but truthfully, Abby could get everything so much faster than him and she always did it with a smile on her face. "If you're sure that is what you want then I won't argue, but I can't have you really distracted. It wouldn't help at on upstairs when you feel like it and I will give you the evidence."

Abby just nodded her head and Gibbs began to walk off, heading towards the elevator. "Gibbs wait!" Abby called after him. He stopped and turned around. Abby ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said as she walked back to her computer.

* * *

Gibbs sat his desk, still worried about Abby. He knew when he offered that she wouldn't go home. He also knew that she would refuse to be taken off this case. He had envied Lieutenant Perry when he and Abby had been together. Nicholas would show up almost everyday in his uniform, ready and willing to take Abby out to lunch. He always wanted to take her to these fancy places, but Abby wasn't into that. Her idea of a good lunch was a bag of chips followed by the oh so famous Caf-Pow!. That's the one thing Nicholas never understood, why she so enjoyed Caf-Pow!'s. Gibbs knew the reason and it wasn't hard to catch onto. Abby loved caffiene. She liked being hyper and giddy, not that she needed soda for that, but it helped.

Searching through the evidence bags on his desk, Gibbs didn't think any of it would be of use. They had a small black hair, a piece of fabric that appeared to have come off of a sweater, an unidentified phone number written on a napkin and a letter that Lieutenant Perry had recieved from his landlord. All these things had seemed important at the time, but now that Gibbs was looking at them, he had no idea what they would be good for. He rested his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"I'm ready." Gibbs was startled to death by the sound of Abby's voice. He hadn't heard her come up behind him.

"Ready for what Abby?"

"The evidence. I am now calm and collected. One-hundred percent improved," Abby said, beginning to sound like her old self.

"One-hundred percent? Don't think so. Actually Abbs, it would be better to just wait until tomorrow. It is really late, I'm tired and I know you have to be tired. We should all just go home."

"But Gibbs," Abby whined. "I can handle it."

"Abby," Gibbs said, sounding a bit aggravated, but also relieved that she was arguing with him. "That... was an order."

"Whatever you say Mr. Ex-Marine."

"Abby what do I always tell you?"

"Once a marine always a marine," they said in unision.


	3. Realizations

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's not as good as the others, but whatever... read and review please. Thanks!**

**Oh, and I forgot to say it before, this story is for Jenni (Jennifer Paris Morgan). She made me the Gabby shipper I am today. Thank you Jenni! You showed me the true error of my ways. LOL! **

**

* * *

**

Walking across her lab, Abby felt a sense of pride. She was surprised that she had actually returned to work today. When she had been at work yesterday, she knew that she always had a shoulder to cry on. Opening up her front door and looking into her home had awaken a realization... a realization that she was all alone.

When she stepped into her room and saw her bed, it made her think of Nick and the time he had placed rose petals all over her black bedspread, spelling out her name. Just thinking about it had made her cry, silent tears trickling down her face. Although, Nick had hurt her, deeply, it still broke her heart to know she would never see him again.

The closing of her lab door snapped her out of her reverie. "Hey Abby. How are you?" McGee asked in a gentle voice. He had only seen Lieutenant Perry once, but he knew from what Abby had spoken of him, that he was a decent guy.

"Hi McGee!" Abby replied, all to cheerfully. It sounded practiced, forced and fake. "Do you know if Gibbs wants me to check out any of that evidence yet or is he holding it hostage until I come up there and get it?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. He wanted me to bring you this," McGee said, thrusting an evidence bag at Abby.

"Only one thing? That's kinda hinky. I figured he would swamp me with stuff."

"He probably wanes to take it easy on you. Not sure you can handle it since..." McGee stopped, realizing his mistake. He made a mental note to slap himself later.

Abby gulped and turned to walk toward one of her computers. Tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes as she just stood there. "Thanks a lot McGee. Tell Gibbs that I'll get right on it." Although she whispered this, McGee could hear the pain behind her voice.

He reached out his hand, intending to put it on her shoulder, but decided against it. Abby had crushed him when she told him that it wasn't working out. He still held anger toward her and he had yet to feel the same friendship they had before they even got together. "I'll make sure to tell him for ya Abbs," McGee said as he made his way out of Abby's lab and to the elevator.

* * *

Kate sat at her desk, talking to Nicholas' landlord, trying to find out what the letter had been all about. "Okay I understand this sir." Kate said frustratedly.

_murmer from the other line_

"Well, I would have done that too."

_a yell from the other line_

"No, I don't have problems with authority."

_another murmer_

"Why did it only have a date on it?"

_dial-tone_

"I hate landlords!" Kate screamed as she slammed the phone down. "I can't believe he hung up on me," Kate said as Gibbs stood in front of her desk. "The only person that ever hangs up on me is, well you Gibbs."

* * *

**So sorry this chapter is so short. It is kinda here to tie things together. I had to have a chapter where McGee expressed how he felt and to show how "uncooperative" the landlord is. Damn... I better shut up before I give to much away.**


	4. Maybe

**All I have to say is... enjoy! Oh, and please read and review! Thanks.

* * *

**

Placing the hair underneath the microscope, Abby could tell that there was something unusual about it. It was thicker than the average human hair and... she stopped what she was doing. There was someone behind her. _Gibbs, she thought_. "I know you're there. I don't work in crime investigation for nothing you know," Abby giggled. "Gotcha!" she yelled, turning around._ Nothing there, that's strange_.

With a tap on the shoulder, Abby jumped and screamed. "Ahhhhh!" It was a high-pitched screech that scared Gibbs almost as much as he had scared her.

"Hi to you to Abbs. I brought you a Caff-Pow, but..." Gibbs paused and looked down to the floor where Abby's highly caffienated drink had been spilled.

"Gibbs, I am so sorry. Crap, hold on. I'll get something to clean it up." Abby looked around for a rag, napkins or paper-towel of some kind.

"Don't worry about it Abbs. You can clean it up later."

"Gibbs, I am not Tony. Messes drive me insane, well at least ones in my lab do."

"Right. Let me help," Gibbs laughed, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping up the spill. Then carefully, lifted up the empty cup and desposed of it in the trash.

"Wow. Haven't seen a guy with a handkerchief in a long time."

"I'm a little behing on the times. With all the new technology they probably have one that blow your nose for you."

"That was last year. This year they have some that actually help you pick your nose," Abby said, jokingly.

"Ah, yes. I definitely need one of those. Anyway, what do you have for me?"

"Well, I just started looking at it and I haven't had a chance to run any tests." Gibbs stared at her, looking slightly aggraveted, but even more amused. "Oh, don't even try giving me that pissed off look. I think I may have an idea what kind of hair it is."

"What kind of hair? Abby, in all my years of working in the field, I have only known one type of hair."

"Well Gibbs, then apparently you are not as smart as everyone thinks you are. It reminds me of the hair off of my black lab, Sunshine."

"Sunshine Abby?'

"It's and oxy-moron. Anyway, the texture of the hair and the weight of it are like that of a labs. Labradors have hollow hairs, specially made for swimming. Of course, I can't be sure until I run a few tests."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Permission to get back to work of course... boss," Abby joked.

"How long?"

"Well, I need to compare it to..." Abby saw the look on Gibbs' face now. She could tell that he really didn't care what she had to do, he just wanted results. "Three hours."

"You have two."

"In the words of Tony, 'On it boss.' "

* * *

Kate knew that the number looked familiar, but she just couldn't place it. "God, where have I heard it before?" she whispered. _Think Kate, think, think, think!_ Maybe she was beating herself up over nothing. Maybe she didn't really know the number at all. Maybe she just wished she did so that she could be more helpful to the case. Maybe, maybe, maybe. _All these maybes Kate, but still no answers. _"Damn it!"

She flung a few papers off of her desk and then onto the floor. Good thing that she was the only one in the bullpen. McGee and Tony had went down to autopsy while Gibbs was in Abby's lab. Picking the papers up off the floor, she saw it. Kate stared at it incredulously, still unsure if she was reading it right. The number written on the napkin was Abby's new cell phone number. _Why would Nick have her new cell phone number._ "She only got it about four days ago. Her old one had went hay-wire on her," Kate said with a confused look on her face.

"Got what four days ago?" Tony asked, walking up behind Kate.

"God Tony. Do you ever just give a warning or something? You're almost as sneaky as Gibbs."

"Thanks Kate."

"Don't thank me just yet DiNozzo. I did say... almost..." Kate laughed.

"Very funny, but what were you talking about four days ago?"

"Abby's new cell phone. She got it about four or five days ago."

"And this is important... how?"

"Because the new number... I couldn't remember it."

"And this is important how?" Tony reciterated.

"Okay, let me try to explain this slower. Abby got a new cell phone. The new cell phone has a new number. The number was on the napkin found in Nick's apartment. Nick wouldn't have Abby's new number becuase she hasn't spoken to him since they broke up. So I wonder how he got the number."

"OH!" Tony yelled, happy to finally understand. "How did he get her number?"

"Ugh!" Kate groaned, laying her head in her palms. _This is going to be a long day._


	5. Spinning

**Sorry, that this took so long. I am trying to update two stories at once, that way everyone is happy. Oh, for all you NCIS fans (basically anyone who reads this story) check out my homepage. I know I need a few pointers, but for now... it isn't too bad.**

**Read and review plz!

* * *

**

"What?" Gibbs asked impatiently, answering his cell phone.

"Gibbs, I think there is something that you may want to see. Abby may want to see it too."

"Alright Kate. Be up in a few minutes," he replied, closing his phone. "Kate said she has something important to show us."

"Us? Since when am I so involved in upstairs things?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Gibbs asked, sounding sympathetic.

Abby thought for a minute. "No, I think I already know the answer." She began to walk slowly out of her lab, towards the elevator.

* * *

Kate paced back and forth in front of her desk. _Why did Nick have Abby's new number? Had Abby lied? Had she spoken to him recently?_

"Kate, will you please sit down. You are making me very nervous and uncomfortable," Tony sighed.

"I can't. I have to figure this out. Why did he have her number?"

"Walking back and forth like a prisoner in a cell isn't going to help you solve this. Besides, Abby probably has some sort of explanation."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Kate," Tony said as he got up out of his chair. He sounded concerned. Placing a hand on her shoulder he said," Sit down and rest."

"Why do you care so much?" she snapped.

"Because... you look like hell," Tony laughed.

"DiNozzo!" Kate yelled and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oww, Kate. Remember what I told you before?"

"What was that Tony?" Kate smirked, her face just inches from his.

"You're not Gibbs. Do that again and you will be wearing that tuna salad. Or was it chicken?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not eating anything."

"Oh but you will. You have to eat sometime Kate. When you are least expecting it, I will just dump a whole plate of food on your lap."

"You are so pathetic Tony," Kate said, returning to her desk behind Tony. Tony winced as he was smacked in the back of the head...AGAIN.

"Alright Kate! I warned you," Tony yelled, turning around. He was ready to... "Hi boss!" Tony said cheerfully. At least as cheerful as you could get when you were so afraid you could wet your pants.

"Are you going to make me where my tuna salad too DiNozzo? Or was it chicken?" Gibbs asked, giving Tony an icy glare.

"Of course not... boss," Tony added quickly.

Abby stood behind Gibbs, hoping to hide the sadness that twinkled in her eyes. Every so often, she still had times when she thought about Nick and she wanted to break down and cry. Now was one of those times. "Kate, you said you had news," Gibbs said.

"Yeah. Umm... Abbs, you know how we found that napkin with the telephone number on it?" Kate queried. _This is so hard. It links Abby to the suspect... more than she already was._ Kate peered around Gibbs, to see Abby nodding her head. "Well, the number...it was your new cell phone number."

It was as if the world was spinning. Abby felt light headed and weak in the knees. _They will find out now. They will find out what I have done._ Abby stood still, as the room began to spin faster and faster until it finally stopped. Everything froze. Kate, Gibbs and Tony stared at her, wondering. Abby wondered too. She wondered how she was going to make it through this. Then, between all the confusion and wondering, Abby fell... collapsing on the floor. Inside her head thoughts raced aroung, trying to find a place to hide. No one could see the fear in her eyes... because they were closed, but she was scared and afraid.


	6. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

**I am so sorry to everyone. I know that I haven't updated in like forever, it really didn't seem that long ago until I actually looked at the date. Again, really sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for all the time you have to wait.**

**I can't wait until next Tuesday. The episode is supposed to be good. Tony opens a letter with a mysterious powder in it. Then him and Kate are put into isolation as a precaution. We all know how much they get on each other's nerves so this has to be funny.**

**Okay, since you guys have been waiting so patiently while I rambled, on with the story. **

**

* * *

**

Abby sat at Kate's desk, her head resting on her hands. Apparently no one had caught her when she fell so now, her head was throbbing. Ducky had checked her out and she didn't have a concussion. Tony even asked her who hadwon the Battle of Bull Run, just as a precaution of course. When she had answered "Confederates," he had shrugged his shoulders and said, "How should I know." _Typical DiNozzo. Always has questions, but never any answers._

Kate returned with a wet wash cloth and handed it to Abby. "Thanks Kate. Do you by chance have any aspirin?" Abby asked, praying to God that she would say yes.

"Yeah." kate opened up one of the drawers on her desk and pulled out a few bottles. "Do you want Aleve, Advil, Tylenol or IBprofen?"

"Geeze Kate. It's like a damn pharmacy in there," Abby said, staring into the drawer at all of the pill bottles.

"Gotta be prepared... for Tony."

"You'll need more than a bottle of aspirin to rid Tony of the headaches you, Gibbs and McGee probably give him," Abby laughed.

"I was more referring to the headaches HE gives ME," Kate replied smiling, making sure to put emphasis on the two words he and me.

"Well, McGee aggravates Tony by... just being McGee. Gibbs slaps him in the back of the head all the time, which has to hurt and it has to be hard keeping up with you in all that banter."

Yeah whatever. What kind of aspirin do you want?"

* * *

Gibbs took the elevator down to Abby's lab. He hadn't really talked to her much all day. It made him feel kind of bad because he looked forward to seeing her everyday. His feelings for Abby definitely ran deeper than just friendship, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

He walked into her lab and to his surprise, there was no music playing. "How are you feeling Abbs?" he asked, handing her a Caf-Pow!. He wanted to ask her how Nick had gotten her new number, but he didn't think Abby was up to being prodded for information right now.

"My head kinda hurts," Abby complained, taking a long sip of her Caf-Pow!.

Hearing her recent statement, Gibbs walked up behind her, put his hands on the sides of her head and began to massage her temples. "Feel better?"

"Mmm-hmm," was all that managed to escape Abby's lips. She laid her head forward and closed her eyes. The world around her disappeared and she seemed to be floating on clouds. Everything was at peace and Gibbs' hands were magic.

Interrupting Abby's little world of enchantment, Tony barged into her lab. "Yo Abbs, have you seen Gi..." Tony paused as he saw Gibbs standing ackwardly close to Abby, both looking equally guilty. "Umm, Gibbs," Tony said as he cleared his throat. "We got Nick's landlord here. Kate made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

At that comment, Gibbs raised his eyebrows and Abby snickered. "Oh no! Don't worry... not that kind of offer. I thought that same thing, but as usual, I was wrong," Tony said, correcting what they both were thinking.

* * *

**I promise that this chapter looked longer in my notebook. **

**I am going to try to update as often as possible, but I am not sure howpossible that will be because my last week of finals is next week... lots of studying.**

**Oh and just for laughs right now, my dog is chasing his tail. It is actually really funny because I never knew that dogs really did that.**


	7. Black Lab

**Spoilers: SWAK and the last episode of season two**

**Oh my God! Did everyone see SWAK? That episode made me cry. It was so sad. There was actually a point when I thought that Tony was really going to die. I was so freaked out. There was definitely some Tate hinting in that episode though, for sure. Like in the end when Kate told Tony that she had Numonic Plague too... so sad. Also, when he was better and she asked if she could stay the night. And when she got really upset and started crying. There was so much Tate in that episode, but I am afraid that they will never get a chance to be together cause I was watching previews for the next episode (final episode of season two) and they said that someone won't make it. They are going to kill somebody! I am so afraid that it is going to be Kate because right when they say that part, you see her like jumping in front of something. If it is her I will be so pissed and I will cry. Actually, I don't want anyone to die. If they have to kill anyone then it should be McGee. Don't get me wrong, I like McGee, but I like Kate, Tony, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs better. McGee is last on my list. AHH! DPB can't do this to us. It is so frustrating. We should sue. Can we do that? Even if we can't, we should! UGH! This is going to drive me nuts. I am going to have to wonder for two more weeks to find out who dies. **

**DPB, if you are reading this. Please kill McGee. No one else. Please oh please let them live!**

**On with chapter 7. **

**

* * *

**

Kate, Tony and Abby stared into the interrogation room through the one-way mirror. As usual, Gibbs was being tough, but what else could they expect? "He doesn't look all that nervous," Tony commented, referring to Nick's landlord, Andy.

"I always thought that landlords were supposed to be old, ugly and mean," Abby said. "But look at him. He is young, definitely cute and at least he seems nice." Abby thought for a minute. "What exactly did you offer him Kate?" Abby lifted her eyebrows a few times.

"Apparently not what Tony told you," Kate replied, giving Tony the evil eye.

"Hey, I didn't suggest a thing," Tony said, trying to defend himself.

"All I did was bargain with him. Whatever information he had for Gibbs to help him."

"Help him what?" Abby asked.

"Not really sure. Something to do with the government."

"That's not all Kate offered him," Gibbs said as he entered the room. "She has a date with him tonight."

Tony felt his heart sink. "Are you sure he is really your type? I mean, government problems and plus, he hung up on you."

"How would you know what my type is DiNozzo?" Kate smirked.

"I don't know Kate. Most of them have some pretty goofy names. That is for sure."

"Harrison, Darrel. What is strange about that Tony? Can't be any worse than all those women, excuse me, I mean 'girls' you have locked lips with!"

"Enough!" Gibbs yelled. "Kate, call Lieutenant Haven Valcone. Bring her in for questioning. Tony escort Mr. Remer here out of the building and Abby..." Gibbs paused as Abby smiled sweetly at him. "Find out who or whatthat damn hair belongs to!"

* * *

Abby was down in her lab with music blaring. Somehow it helped calm her nerves, made her feel at peace. She placed that black hair underneath of a microscope to examine it some more.

"Whatcha got for me Abbs?" Gibbs came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, Abby jumped a little. "Must you always be so sneaky? I mean, a simple loud walking would do the trick or talk loud. That way, I would at least know you had entered."

"It's part of who I am. If you want someone to clunk around, holler for Kate. She definitely has the loud thing down pat," Gibbs replied as he heard Kate and Tony exit the elevator, arguing as usual.

"Yeah, well... at least I didn't stick my tongue down the throat of a transexual!" Kate yelled.

"You have no idea where my tongue has been Kate," Tony smirked.

"Thank God."

"Hey guys, can you keep it down a little. I can't hear my..." Abby paused, realizing for the first time that her music was turned off.

"Who..."

"I did," Gibbs interrupted. "Now what kind of hair do we have here Abbs?"

"Well, I ran a few tests and I compared our hair to the hairs of other humans and different species of dogs," Abby replied, rolling her chair over to another desk and bringing up a picture on the plasma. "See the hair here isfrom a common human, me"

"You call that common human Abbs?" Tony laughed.

"Shush it Tony.This hair here," Abby pressed anther button that changed the picture on the screen. "Belongs to a German Shepard and finally, this hair... belongs to a black lab. Match with our hair."

"How can you be sure?" Tony asked. "I mean, a picture isn't a lot to go on."

"You think I just went on pictures DiNozzo? You obviously don't know me very well. A black lab has hollow hair because they are a water dog. I took this hair and placed it in water... it floated. Do you know why Tony?"

"Lighter density?" he suggested.

"Bingo! I did a few more tests just to be certain and we definitely have a black lab here."

"Good work Abbs," Gibbs said, placing a kiss on her forehead as he walked out of her lab. "Kate when will Haven be here?"

"She is upstairs in interrogation room three Gibbs."

* * *

**Okay, I am really not sure if the hair of a black lab would float, but I just assumed it would. Seemed like it would anyway. So if it doesn't, my mistake.**


	8. Under Arrest

Gibbs stared at the woman across the table from him. He had to admit, she was gorgeous, but somewhere deep inside... he hated her. She was the reason that Nick had left Abby and of course, he had to sit and watchAbby suffer. Although, there was another part of him that loved this woman. She was the reason that Nick had left Abby and that meant that he had the chance to comfort her. Could he possibly have a chance with his little lab rat? Did she feel the same way?

He shook these thoughts from his mind as he remebered that he had a person to interrogate. "Lieutenant Valcone, where were you Tuesday morning between 0400 and 0700 hours?"

"At my house asleep and before you even ask... I had no witnesses to me sleeping."

"Don't you normally sleep over at Lieutenant Perry's house?"

"He is my boyfriend, not my husband. He didn't own my life and besides, we had gotten into a fight."

"Were you angry enough to kill him?"

"No! Of course not. You think I killed him? I didn't do it, but I am pretty sure I know who did."

Gibbs sat back and listened. "Who?"

"That little bitch ex-girlfriend of his, Abby."

Anger flashed through Gibbs' eyes and he had the sudden urge to jump over and strangle Haven where she sat, but he had a job to do. He needed to find out the truth. Besides, Abby wouldn't kill anyone. "What makes you say that?"

"She was the reason we were arguing. That little whore was sleeping with him again. I found her number in his room and I got angry when he told me it was hers. He swore up and down that nothing was going on, that they were just friends, but I could tell he was lying. The next thing I know... I am so mad and pissed off that I just walk out. That was the last time I saw him," Haven explained, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back tears.

"When was this?"

"Late Sunday night. I'd say around 2100 hours. I know she visited him on Monday night though. I called and I could..." she paused as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I could hear her laughing in the background when I called. I guess he thought he had hung up the phone, but he hadn't so I continued to listen. I could hear Abby giggling and saying stop." More tears flowed down Haven's cheeks. "He had lied to me and I was so hurt. Then I heard more things... only noises you make during sex."

Gibbs' heart sank. _His Abby? Would she ever do that? Would she be what was considered 'the other woman'? No, not his Abby. She respected people and despised cheating._ "How can you be so sure it was sex?"

"First of all, I cou..." Haven was interrupted by Tony's voice coming over the intercom.

"Gibbs, you need to get out here now. We have an emergency." Tony's voice was shaky.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs stormed into the bullpen with Tony at his heels. He watched in horror as an officer handcuffed Abby and two others were holding back Kate. "Fornell?" Gibbs could see the FBI agent standing between them all, blood pouring out of his nose.

"Agent Gibbs, we are here to take Abigail in. She is under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant Nicolas Perry."

"Fornell you better unhandcuff my specialist now or I swear on my life you won't live to see the light of tomorrow!" Gibbs yelled.

"Just be glad we're not taking this one in too." Fornell pointed to a struggling Kate. "Assualting an officer is a serious crime."

"Did you hit him Kate?" Gibbs questioned. Kate nodded, no remorse on her face. "You're getting a raise."

"Do I make more money if I shoot him?" Kate said, continuing to try and get out of the officers grasps.

"Damn it Fornell! This isn't your case. Release her now!"

"Jethro, Jethro. Always thinking his the leader of the pack. This case hit too close to home. It is ours now."

Gibbs pulled his gun from the holster at his waist and held it between Fornell's eyes. "I'll give you to the count of three. One. Two."

"Let her go," Fornell demanded to his officers. "We'll be back tomorrow. You can't hide from the truth. She murdered him Jethro."

"Where's your proof?"

"Just a matter of time," Fornell said.

"Get out of here!" Gibbs yelled. Fornell held up his hands and began to walk towards the elevator, two of his officers in tow. The other one still stupidly held one of Kate's wrists. Taking her chance Kate elbowed him in the stomach and then kicked him in the groin.

"You should probably follow your boss," she commented.

* * *

**Okay, I am pretty sure that Fornell is the one that Gibbs can't stand right? And Fornell also works for the FBI... yes? Doesn't Gibbs also call him Tobias or something like that? Although I watch NCIS religiously, I know nothing about Fornell. I would really appreciate it if someone could help clear all of this up.**


	9. The Truth

**Spoiler: Twilight (author's note only) **

**Here is the next chapter. I know that you have been waiting and I am truly sorry. Today was my last day of school for three months so maybe it will give me more time to work on my stories. **

**I am silently waiting for Tuesday to roll around. The Season Finale. I am so gonna cry. I was watching previews and they say that someone is out to kill Gibbs. He then resigns from NCIS. How can DPB do this to us? I hope they don't kill Gibbs. If they do then I think that Tony will become the new boss. How freaking crazy would that be? Although I am excited about the Season Finale, I am also dreading it because it means we are losing one of our beloved agents. Tears... lots and lots of them. I am going to go cry silently after I finish this chapter. **

**By the way, sorry it is so short.**

**Please read and review!

* * *

**

Gibbs stared at his team, each one wearing their own expression. A look of forlornment had washed over Abby's face while Tony seemed to be confused, almost as if he didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on around him. As Gibbs slowly glanced over at Kate, he could still see the rage that flashed through her eyes. He made a mental note never to piss her off when it came to Abby. If he did, she would probably castrate him.

Tony walked towards Abby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up Abbs?" he asked, unable to bear the silence any longer. She just nodded her head as sadness swept over her and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

All was silent for a little while longer until Gibbs decided that it was time everyone know the truth. "Tony, go tell McGee to release Lieutenant Valcone from interrogation, send him down to Abby's lab. Then gather Ducky and Jimmy; have them meet us there too. I believe it is time that we all knew the truth," Gibbs sighed, eyeing Abby.

Abby's eyes darted worriedly to Kate, but she got no repsonse. She wanted Kate to help her out her, she needed Kate to help her out. The color drained from Abby's face as she realized that she would have to tell them. She didn't want to... she needed to. Upset and hurt, she began to walk towards the elevator, almost in a daze._Why won't you help me Kate? _

Kate's heart sank as she saw tears glittering in the eyes of her best friend. She felt a pain in her chest as she ran after Abby. Kate grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Abbs," she whispered, gazing into her eyes. She wiped a tear off of Abby's cheek and wrapped her arms around her. "I am so sorry."

* * *

By the time everyone had made their way down to the lab, Abby and Kate had already made themselves comfortable. Abby sat solemnly in her rolling chair while Kate had positioned herself on a stool, glancing nervously at Abby every few minutes. Somewhere deep inside, she knew that Abby had done something wrong. She didn't want to believe it, but she could tell, by looking into the face of her closest friend, that it was true. _My God Abby, what have you done? _

The rest of them entered the lab together. Gibbs leading the pack as usual. Ducky and Jimmy were pretty much clueless to the events of the day so Gibbs and Tony had filled them in during their ride on the elevator. Ducky of course had been far from speechless, always willing to insert his thoughts, but there was something about his rambling this time that almost made him seem silent.

"Hello Abigail my dear. Would you like to fill us in?" Ducky asked walking over to Abby and grabbing her hands.

"Would I like to... no. Do I need to... yes," Abby replied. Gibbs was glad to see that she was at least going to let them know what was going on. He really didn't want to force it out of her.

"How did they come here to arrest you when they had no proof Abbs?" McGee asked.

"I can answer that," Kate said, speaking on Abby's behalf. She wanted to make this as easy on her best friend as possible. "Fornell said that he had probable cause. Technically, he couldn't have arrested her, but he could've taken this case under his jurisdiction. Fortunately, you came along Gibbs and whether he wants to believe it or not, he is intimidated by you. Overall, he was just being the regular ass that he always is. He is investigating this case as well and he could show up anytime with a court order for us to let this case go. We can't let him do that. Knowing Fornell, he will do anything he can just to get anyone from NCIS behind bars."

"Which is why you need to lay low Kate," Tony said. "You punching one of his agents and then kicking them in the groin is definitely not a way to stay on the right side of the bars."

"For once, Tony is right. Leave the fighting to me," Gibbs told her.

"You know, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Abby finally spoke up. "I loved Nick so much that I wasn't willing to give him, at least not yet. I did the one thing that I never ever wanted to do."

"What is that Abbs?" Kate questioned, placing her hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"I became the other woman."


	10. Emotional Control

Never before in his life had Gibbs been so disappointed in Abby. Although Haven had said it, he hadn't wanted to believe it. He still wasn't sure he believed it as the words flowed so effortlessly from Abby's mouth. She was the other woman and now, there was no going back. The mistake had been made and he hoped -prayed- that it was the only mistake she had made.

"I became the other woman, even when I had always told myself that it was something I would never do. It was the reason I despised Haven, the reason I despised so many of the skanky people I saw on TV. I always wondered, how can someone do that. How can they just sleep with a man that isn't theirs? I knew that it was wrong, but at the time... it had felt so right. So many thoughts had raced through my mind and then they all just left. My mind wasn't in control anymore, my emotions were," Abby explained.

Gibbs listened intently to Abby, hanging on every word. Anger slowly built up inside of him as he came to realize that she was telling the truth. She had made a mistake and what a stupid mistake it had been. It could cost her absolutely everything. "What is wrong with you Abby?" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. He didn't want to yell or scream, but he couldn't stop himself. He was so mad, not at her... well not completely... but more mad at what she had done. She let her emotions rule everything. "Did you not stop to think? He was with Haven! I am sorry to say, he left you! I don't know why he did it, but he did! Do you know what will happen now? All of this evidence can point to you! If Fornell takes over this case, he can manipulate everything so that you are found guilty and you never thought about this... about any of the consequences!" Gibbs continued to scream and with each syllable that came out of his mouth, Abby's face began to grow paler.

Realization was setting in. "I didn't know he was going to die Gibbs! I didn't know that someone was going to go in there and shoot him in the head after I had slept with him! It's not like I planned it! He was the only man who ever really loved me!" Abby screamed back at him, her voice beginning to grow hoarse. Apparently, the two had forgotten they had an audience.

Gibbs was stung by Abby's last sentence. _If she only knew... no Jethro you can't. Rule twelve. Set an example._ He tried so hard to hold back the words, but in the end they forced themselves out. "The only man who ever loved you? Abby, how can you say that? Everyday I come to work, I can't wait to step through your lab doors so that I can see you. So that I can know that you made it through the night and that you are okay. I try so hard to show you affection, but how can I when you are still moping over that pathetic piece of crap! And don't even try to defend him. He left you and all you have done since then is stand up for him, say that he had his reasons. You put yourself down just so he has a better excuse for leaving you." Gibbs voice maintained it's loud pitch as he finished off his sentence. _Damn it Jethro..._ _I told you to keep your mouth shut._

Abby stood, staring wide eyed and shocked into the face of Gibbs. The rest of the team had their mouths hanging open. Gibbs had just poured his heart and soul out to Abby in front of everyone, but it seemed like he didn't care.

Kate could see tears forming in the corner of Abby's eyes and she saw a one roll down her cheek when she blinked. Abby stormed out of her lab before anyone else had the chance to notice that she was crying. Kate shot Gibbs a glare that could have melted all of Antartica and followed Abby out the door.

_Great, I did the two things I told myself not to do. I confessed everything to Abby and I pissed Kate off. _"I need some coffee."

* * *

**I am not sure I portrayed Gibbs to well, but he is kinda hard to do when he is pouring his heart out to the woman he loves. To all you Kibbs people, he loves Abbs not Kate, so get over it.**


	11. Fighting Temptations

Kate stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching Abby wipe the eyeliner and mascara off her cheeks. So many thoughts were racing through her own mind that she didn't even want to think of what Abby's mind might be holding. First the breakup for another woman, then the death of Nick, followed by almost being arrested, having to admit what she had done and to top it all off, Gibbs pouring his heart out to her. Yeah, she didn't want to be in Abby's head.

"Do you think he really feels that way about me? Or is he just pulling some sick stunt to take my mind off of all the things that are going on?" Abby asked Kate as soon as she realized she was there.

"Come on Abbs. I know that you can answer that question for yourself," Kate replied, not sure whether these words would comfort or hurt her best friend.

"I don't want to answer it myself. I want someone to tell me. I am tired of making decisions on my own and determining things on my own. We can all see where it has led me. I slept with Nick and then almost got arrested. Thanks to me, you are no longer on Fornell's good side."

"Screw Fornell. He is like Gibbs, no one can ever be on his good side." As soon as Kate said these words, she realized how they could have confused Abby. If it was impossible to be on Gibbs' good side, then how could he love Abby? "Ignore what I just said except for the whole screwing Fornell." Kate's mind processed what she had just said a little to late. "Okay, forget that too. Nobody wants to think about screwing Fornell." _Damn, why am I making this so hard?_

"Thanks for trying Kate, but truthfully, you didn't make me feel any better."

"I'm sorry Abbs. This situation is just so complicated," Kate appologized, walking over to Abby and pulling her into a hug. "Are you ready to face him or should we go get you a nice Caf-Pow?"

"Caffiene probably wouldn't be my friend at this moment, but talking to Gibbs seems like it would be torture," Abby said, pausing for a moment to further think her two options. "Let me go talk to him. He is probably no longer in my lab so when you see him... will you send him down?"

"Sure. You got it," Kate replied as the two walked their seperate directions.

* * *

Abby trudged into her lab and instinctly made her way over to her stereo to turn it on. With one flip of a switch, music began to lull her into her own little world where everything was okay. No one had slept with the wrong person. No one was dead. No one was thrown in jail. And most of all, no one admittted how much they loved someone. She wasn't really sure which hurt worse: the fact that the man she loved was dead or the fact that the man she loved was alive. _Wait a minute. Did I just admit to myself that I love Gibbs? No way. Nick is dead and I love him, or loved him. I no longer love any guy, especially not Gibbs with his handsome features, gruff voice and piercing blue eyes that just make you want... STOP ABBY! You do not love Gibbs. You don't._

The rock music continued to play as Abby pondered the more recent thoughts that clouded out Nick's death. With her head in her hands, she didn't even notice Gibbs enter her lab carrying a Caf-Pow!. As usual, he turned down the music, but was surprised when Abby didn't lift her head. You think she would notice the noise that she considered music being made so that it was bearly audible. Of course with everything that was going on, Gibbs wasn't even sure that Abbs would notice if a bomb was to blow up right in front of her face.

Gibbs cleared his throat, hoping to grab Abby's attention from whatever thoughts were racing through her head. "Abbs?" Gibbs said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Abby had known he was there. He was the only person who had the guts to turn down her radio. As tempting as it was at first, she had refused to look back. Watching Gibbs squirm was not something that happened often and with the mood she was in, his squirming would be something she reveled in. Although he had turned down her stereo, cleared his throat and called her name, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her turning around to face him. He had to appologize first for yelling at her like that. Then it struck her. The smell of caffiene brought itself to her nose and she found it hard fighting the temptation.

"Thirsty? Brought you your favorite drink," Gibbs coaxed.

_Caf-Pow! _Ugh... she so needed one of those now, although she told Kate that she hadn't. Caffiene usually calmed her nerves... but it could make them worse. _You don't need it Abbs. Be strong._ She tried so hard to convince herself that the drink was not important, but it was hard resisting the urge. Gibbs knew it. _Damn him._ "Thanks," Abby said, turning around to grab the drink out of Gibbs' hand.


	12. Robbing the Cradle

**I know, I know. It has been like forever since I updated and I am really sorry. I wrote chapter 12 last night or actually about 3:30 this morning, but I guess I was so tired that it eithergot saved to the wrong folder or I just didn't save it at all. That's okay though because it sucked. Trust me... this version is better.**

**Also, I might be motivated to update chapters sooner if some of you guys visit my home page. You have to take the polls and sign the guest book too or it doesn't count. **

**

* * *

**

Kate looked at him across the table. He looked so gorgeous that she just... she just couldn't think about anything else. She saw his mouth moving, but for some reason, she heard nothing. It was as if seeing him meant that she couldn't hear him.

"Kate? Kate? Am I boring you?" Andy waved his hand in front of her face to try and snap her back into reality.

"Huh? Andy, oh no. I am just... the case. Lately, it is all the occupies my mind," Kate lied defensively.

"Oh. So you know Nick pretty well? I mean, did you?"

"I knew him, but I didn't like him. I mean at first he was okay, but then after what he did to Abby, I hated him." Kate took a bite of her salad. "Did you like him?"

"Yeah, he was a pretty decent guy. Never had any complaints from neighbors, never too loud, usually paid his bills on time," Andy explained.

"Usually?"

"Well lately I had started to recieve his payments later and later. The letter that was up in his room with just the date on it was like a final notice."

"Why didn't it say final notice on it?" Kate questioned, curious.

"Because technically it was kind of a final notice of his final notice. Like a reminder. I had already given him a final notice, but a few months ago he began requesting that I send him a reminder or whatever. Nothing special, just to let him know that the payment date was coming up. I already explained all this to Agent Tibbs or whatever his name was."

"Gibbs," Kate corrected.

" Right, Gibbs. Anyway, so enough about the case. How about you?"

"What about me?" Kate asked, flirting slightly.

"How old are you? Or is that question a no no?"

"You can ask, but I may not tell the truth."

"You would lie to me?"

"Twenty-nine," Kate answered honestly.

"Really? That the truth?"

"That's the truth. So, how old are you Mr. Hallot?"

"Twenty-eight. I'll be twenty-nine in a few days."

"Wow, most of the guys I date are older than me."

"Really Agent Todd? You have never robbed the cradle?"

* * *

Kate lay curled in her bed, her blue and green sheets wrapped around her. Rolling over she saw the face of Andy Hallot. _God, he is handsome._ Normally, she waited awhile before sleeping with a guy, but she had a feeling that Andy was different. There was just something about him that made him all the more desirable. Maybe it was the fact that he respected that she worked a lot. He already knew first hand how crazy her hours were. Or maybe it was becuase he held a striking resemblance to someone else that she knew. Who it was, she couldn't place. But as Andy opened his green eyes and ran his hand through his dark brown hair, she realized that maybe she just liked him for him. 

"What time is it?" Andy asked groggily, placing a hand on her side.

"About 2:30... AM."

"Ugh," Andy groaned.

"Tired?"

"No way. You?" Andy asked, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not in the least," Kate replied as she kissed him on the lips and rolled on top of him.

* * *

**I know that Tate shippers may not be happy with this whole Kate and Andy thing going on, but it all fits nicely into my plot. Oh and I know that in real life Sasha is actually thirty, but I wasn't sure how old they made her on the show so I just took a year off.**


	13. Wake Up Call

**I know guys. I have no excuses except for the fact that I was out of town last week and this week I have just been trying to catch up on all of the fanfiction stories that I missed out on reading. As for the empty weeks before... no excuse. Writers block mostly. I will try to make up for it with this chapter or the next. You know, this story wasn't supposed to get this long, neither was Dawn or The Man I Love, but theydid and I hope that you enjoy them.**

**Anways, on with the story. Please review! I haven't been getting many reviews lately and it makes me feel unloved. Sniffle **

**

* * *

**

Tony sat at his desk, wondering how one case could change the whole team so drastically. Everyone was different lately. Every'thing' was different lately. Gibbs had poured his heart out to Abby and now everyone could see the softer side of him. McGee seemed like he wanted to comfort Abby, but couldn't so he settled with just taking glances in her direction. Abby was silent and self-concious, so unlike her normalloud and 'who cares what people think' attitude. As for Kate, well she was on cloud-nine. Ever since she hadmade the datewith Andy whats-his-name, she had been giddy, not really around Abby, but she had been perky and... Tony wasn't sure. Yesterday, before they left, he had told her to quit staring into space and instead of a comeback, a huge smile just spread across her face. The whole team had fallen off their rockers and it was beginning to scare him.

Leaning back in his chair, he waited for someone else to enter the bullpen. When he had arrived, no one else had been upstairs so he had just sat at his desk to enjoy the quiet of being alone. Tony let his eyes close for only a minute, but before he knew what was going on, he woke up to Gibbs slapping him in the back of the head.

"DiNozzo! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gibbs yelled, his usual personality showing.

"Hello to you to boss. Glad to see you are back to normal," Tony said, his voice scratchy and dry.

"Cut the crap Tony. Where is Kate?"

"How should I know? I was aslee... resting. She wasn't here when I got in this morning."

"Call her. Find out where she is," Gibbs commanded as Tony just sat there for a moment to long. "Now DiNozzo!"

"On it boss," Tony replied picking up his cell phone. He began to dial Kate's number, but stopped when he saw her exit the elevator doors. "Good morning Kate."

"Hey Tony," Kate said, not really paying attention to the glare she was recieving from Gibbs.

"Kate, why are you late? We have a case to be working on and you are busy doing what?"

"I over slept Gibbs. I am really sorry. I think my electric may have went off last night because this morning when I woke up my clock was flashing twelve," Kate lied. She knew what she had really been doing this morning when her alarm had went off. "I am only about twenty minutes late Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed. "Just don't let it happen again. I want you to get ahold of Lieutenant Valcone again. We need her in for questioning. I think there is something she isn't telling us. As for you DiNozzo, call Mr. Hallot. Have him come back in also."

At the mention of Andy's name, Kate's eyes widened._ What the hell does Gibbs need him for? He said that he had nothing to do with it, so he had nothing to do with it. Oh, quit being so naive Kate. Do you believe other suspects when they claim to be innocent?_ An internal battle went on inside Kate as she picked up the phone to call Haven Valcone.

* * *

Throwing the folder onto the table, Tony paced back and forth in front of the window to interrogation. Turning a chair around, he straddled it and faced Haven. "So Lieutenant Valcone, are you single?"

"Agent..."

"DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, can we just get to the questioning? I really have no desire to flirt with you Sir."

"Ms. Valcone, you have misread my intentions. I simply asked if you were single," Tony laughed. "So what is your answer?"

"No Sir. I am not single."

"You are quite quick to recover aren't you? I mean, Nick only died Tuesday."

"We had broken up before he died, so really I had a bit longer to find someone... Sir."

"The two of you had broken up?"

"Yes Sir.

"When did the two of you... stop seeing each other, officially?"

"Saturday."

* * *

"She's lying," Kate said on the other side of the glass.

"Why do you say that?" Abby asked. She had wanted to witness this interrgation.

"All that 'Sir' crap she is pulling with Tony. Not once did she say that to Gibbs last time she was here. I'd say Lieutenant Valcone is trying to suck up to Tony. Plus, her and Nick didn't get into a fight until Sunday night... the last time she saw him."

* * *

"Did I wake you Mr. Hallot?" Gibbs questioned Andy.

"No Sir. I just had a long night."

"Why didn't you answer your house phone?"

"I was in the shower. By the time I got out to answer it, it had stopped ringing. Next thing I knew, my cell phone was going off." Kate had asked Andy not to mention anything about their 'date' last night. He had promised not to say anything about it.

* * *

"He's lying," Tony said, Kate standing next to him.

"What make you say that?" Kate asked nervously.

"I never called his house phone," Tony deadpanned.


	14. A Chance

Kate felt someone staring at her, who she wasn't sure, but she didn't dare look up. For one, if it was Gibbs, he would be able to tell by first glance that she was hiding something and if it was Tony, she didn't want to see the quirky look that he probably had on his face. Her feet tapped silently against the floor, a nervous habit that she thought she had kicked long ago. Apparently not.

If Tony or Gibbs found out that she had slept with Andy, it would be the end of everything, her career, her relationship, her friendships... basically her life. On the other hand, if she didn't tell Gibbs why Andy had lied about the telephone call, then he would be a major suspect or worse, sitting in jail. She rubbed her head as she contemplated her choices. Normally, she would go talk to Abby in this sort of situation, but these days, her best friend wasn't exactly in talkative mode.

Kate took a chance and looked up. Funny, no one was staring.

"Umm Gibbs, I am going to go out and get some coffee. Is that alright?" Kate asked, praying that he wouldn't mind. She needed a chance to leave the confines of the office. A chance to just breathe without someone staring at her or glancing at her every minute.

"Sure Kate. Just be back soon. We have a lot of work to do. We have hit a dead end in this case and really need some more to go on."

_Thank you God._ "No problem, I will hurry back. You want anything?"

"No thanks."

* * *

Stepping out into the fresh air, Kate stretched her arms above her head, happy to be alone. Finally, she had a chance to call and talk to Andy. Grabbing her cell phone out of her purse, she began to dial Andy's number, but stopped when she saw trouble walking towards her.

"Agent Todd."

"Fornell. What the hell are you doing here? Gibbs isn't going to be happy to see you."

"I could care less what Gibbs is happy to see. I am here to take Ms. Scuito into custody."

"What? You can't do that. You have no business on this case!" Kate yelled at him, anger bubbling inside her.

"That is where you are wrong Agent Todd. I finally have a chance to process this case my way."

* * *

**I know it is kinda short, but I had to get this in before I decided to go to bed... that way I didn't forget it. It is now 1:34 AM and I tired. Good night guys! Please review by pushing the small button in the lower left corner. If you don't know this drill by now... what in the hell are you doing on needs reviews so get to reviewing. **

**Okay, now I am just rambling. Night.**


	15. Nothing To Do

**I would sit and appologize a million times if I thought it would do any good. Well... it never hurt to try. I AM SO SORRY! It was just that, with trying to finish Dawn, babysitting, having writers block and now starting school, I was so just blah. I have rewritten this chapter about 5 times and I still don't really like it, but I figured I had to post it for the sake of posting it. That made sense in my head (my famous quote... lol.)**

**Anyways, please read, enjoy and possbily think about maybe reviewing.

* * *

**

There was nothing she could do, nothing any of them could do. Solemnly, Kate stared in disbelief as Abby was escourted out of the building by two FBI agents... the same two that had tried to arrest her the previous time. Kate glanced a little to the left, noticing for the first time, the officer that she had kneed in the groin. Fornell had introduced him as Agent Tyler Kolder.

Whatever his name was, Kate still didn't care. She was too worried about her best friend. Her eyes focused on Abby's for a moment and before she knew it, tears had escaped her eyes and were falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stand this. Abby hadn't done anything, the only problem was, they had been unable to prove it. They hadn't proved anything.

That apparently was part of the reason Fornell was here. He had filed a complaint on the team, saying that they had neglected evidence... ignored it actually, giving special treatment to one of their own.

Gibbs just glared at Fornell, piercing through his head and into his mind with his icy blue eyes. Silently hoping and praying that maybe he could burn a hole through his skull and into his brain. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. Without a thing that could be done, Fornell took Abby out of the bullpen, into the elevator and finally, into the car that awaited them in the parking lot.

* * *

A chill ran down her body as she sat in the cold interrogation room. She had been in a room like this many, many times, but never before was the reason because she was being interrogated. Everything was different from this position: scarier, colder... lonelier. At a time like this was when she really needed those friends she had been neglecting for the past few days. She wanted Kate to talk to, Tony to joke with, McGee to make fun of, Ducky to have interesting conversations about pulling layers off of eyeballs with... and most of all, she wanted Gibbs. She wanted him there to tell her that she was "his" girl, no one elses. She wanted him there to comfort her, hold her... love her. _Great Abbs. Now you realize how much you love the man._

Abby turned her head towards the door as it creaked open, revealing a worn and tired looking Fornell. In his right hand, he held a folder, just like the one Gibbs always took into interrogation. In the other hand, a glass of water which he offered to Abby.

"No thanks," she said as he set the glass onto the table. _I'm not that stupid Fornell._ She wasn't going to touch it because she knew the trick. Gibbs did it all the time. It was how they got your fingerprints or DNA without having to ask permission. They wouldn't get anything from her. If Fornell thought she was guilty, well then he was going to have to work to prove it.

"Ms. Scuito, where were you Tuesday at..."

"I was at home," Abby interrupted. She was going to make this interrogation was going to be hell for him.

"Do you have any..."

"No witnesses," Abby said, interrupting again.

"Abby. Can I call you Abby?" Fornell asked, finally finishing a question.

"Sure... if you have a death wish."

"Alright then. Ms. Scuito, do you have a dog?"

"Yep."

"What kind?"

"Black lab and trust me Fornell, I know where you are going with this. In case you forgot, I processed that damn evidence."

"Just keep talking Ms. Scuito. Your digging yourself a deeper and deeper hole."


	16. Asleep In His Arms

**I know, I know... no excuses. School just started and things are rough so I am trying guys. I promise I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Killers and if you don't know who The Killers are, shame on you.

* * *

**

Tony could see the moon shining through his living room window, illuminating the face of the woman lying asleep on his couch. Her brown hair lay across the arm of the sofa while her mascara stained cheek rested against the soft pillow. Thoughts raced through his mind of how he had always dreamed of something like this, of how he had always dreamed of her asleep in his house... asleep in his arms. _If only... if only._

At the moment he was covering her up, he heard the sound of a cell phone ringing. It wasn't his, that he was for sure because his cell phone didn't ring to the tune ofThe Killers, "Mr. Brightside."

He began to search the room for the sound and realized it was coming from Kate's purse. _Don't do it DiNozzo. Don't reach in her purse and grab her phone. It is none of your business. But what if it wakes Kate up? Maybe you should just silence it. _With the bad side of his mind winning the internal battle, he stuck his hand in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Scrolling across the front of the phone was Andy Hallot. _Why is Andy calling her phone?_ Thinking that maybe it was important to the case, Tony flipped open Kate's cell phone.

_**The Phone Conversation**_

"Kate?"

"Sorry man, this is Tony."

"Uh..." Andy wasn't sure what to say. _Who the hell is Tony? Why does he have Kate's cell phone?_ Anger began to bubble up inside of him. "Is it possible for me to speak to Kate, Tony?"

"Sorry again, she is asleep, but I am sure that I can help you with whatever you need."

"I doubt that. Listen, I really need to talk to her."

"Why? I am sure that you can tell me whatever is on your mind. I can help you out."

"Fine... since you are wondering, will you tell Kate that I left my bag at her house and I will be by to pick it up tomorrow morning."

Slowly, the words began to process in Tony's mind. _His bag? At Kate's?_ "Your bag is at Kate's?"

"Yeah man. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well, do you normally leave your stuff at..."

"Alright Tony, it is really none of your business, but I left MY stuff at MY girlfriend's house last night. Which is why I am wondering, why is MY girlfriend, asleep at your house?"

Tony's mind was racing a mile a minute. _His girlfriend?_ "I will let Kate know that you called..." Tony paused. "Oh and Andy, if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Tony flipped Kate's phone shut and stared at her in awe. _Kate, you get yourself into the worst situations._

_**End Of Phone Conversation**

* * *

_

Kate rubbed her eyes as the full moon shone down on her. Looking around the room, she didn't recognize where she was, but as soon as she saw the vast assortment of DVD's, she realized that she was at Tony's place... in his room none-the-less. Checking her watch, she realized that it was only 3:30. Still about three hours before she had to be at work, but she needed to get home.

As she stepped into the living room, she saw Tony fast asleep on the couch... snoring. She giggled quietly and picked her purse up off the table, wrote a quick note and left Tony's apartment.

* * *

Turning the key in the lock, she heard it click and she stepped into her apartment. "Man, this place is a wreck," she said to herself as she glanced around the room. That's when she noticed, sitting safely in the corner, was Andy's bag of stuff. Grabbing her cell phone out of her purse, she was about to call him, but then remembered what time it was. Talking to herself again, "Don't worry about it Kate. You can call him tomorrow." 


	17. Not Even God Can Help You Now

**If it is not obvious from the chapter title, in this chapter a comment about God is made...a few are actually and if you have strong feelings about religion, I advise that you either stop reading this now or just respect others opinions. Oh and please, if the comment bothers you... no flames. People are entitled to their own opinions so please respect them. **

**

* * *

**

The silence of the lab was starting to get to him. Without Abby's loud rock music or her incessant chatter, it seemed boring and empty. He had spent all morning down in Abby's lab, just sitting there, staring at her scientific computers and machines that he had no idea how to use. Just wishing and hoping that somehow he could get her back, that somehow he could solve this case... that somehow his team could solve this case. But that in itself was the problem, he didn't have his team. A part of it was missing... Abby and they needed her to process the evidence, work the computers and to just make them laugh.

If he knew that praying would do any good, he would have done that to, but he had stopped believing in it long ago. God couldn't help anyone. He was only there to make people feel safe and to give them someone to talk and complain to. Unfortunately, sometimes that wasn't enough. Sometimes you needed someone to actually solve your problems and hand you solutions. Gibbs knew all to well, that that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Fornell entered Abby's house through the front door, searching for anything that could connect her to the murder of Lieutenant Nicholas Perry. Gibbs had been forced to hand the case over, along with all the evidence they had collected and the body of Lieutenant Perry.

"Kolder, search the bedroom and the bathroom. O'Neal, I want you to search the spare rooms and the game room. Marcus... I am leaving you with the dining room, kitchen and the other bathroom," Fornell commanded. "Can you handle all that Marcus?"

"Yes sir," Robert Marcus said as they all set off to search Abby's house.

Fornell stood stark still in Abby's living room, looking around, searching for anything that stood out. He himself would search the living room and laundry room. He prayed to God, they would find something here.

Stepping into Abby's oddly clean laundry room, it was as if God was answering his prayers. There, lying on the floor, was a black lab. Just what they needed.

* * *

The chair she sat in was stiff, cold and extremely uncomfortable. She was so tired of being interrogated that she could scream. Everytime Fornell_ "thought"_ he had something, he would bring her back to this same damn interrgation room and ask her the samestupid questions. Little did she know, Fornell actually had evidence on her now, evidence that could possibly have her put behind bars.

Abby grimaced as his balding form stepped through the door carrying not one, but two evidence bags. She began to worry slightly. _Does he actually have something? No, he can't... not when I didn't do anything. Although it is possible, manipulation. Now that I think about it, Fornell is very... _Abby thoughts were cut off as Fornell's voice echoed through the small, bare room, breaking the silence.

"Guess what Ms. Scuito, I found something. Do you know what it is?"

"I have two guesses. Either your brain or your balls," Abby replied, being a smart ass.

"Funny, but no. This something I have found has more to do with you. It was in your house," Fornell said, anger evident in his voice.

"Was it my coffin? I hope that is what it was cause I misplaced that damn thing... been looking for it for weeks." Once again, she was being a smart ass.

Slamming his hand down on the table, Fornell began to yell. "That is enough Abigail! I found this." He threw the evidence bag containing the hair of a black lab, across the table at her.

"Actually, Kate found that Tuesday. It is the hair found on Nick." Abby said, picking up the bag.

"No..." Fornell shook his head. "This is the hair found on Lieutenant Perry." Fornell placed another bag in front of Abby. "The one in your hand, was found at YOUR house, on YOUR dog... Sunny?"

"Sunshine," Abby corrected.

Fornell pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down. "Can you explain how the hair from your dog and the hair found on Nicholas Perry matched?"

"Probably because they came from the same dog."

"Your dog?"

"I thought we already clarified that it was my dog?" Abby questioned.

He was getting really frustrated now. "HOW DID THE HAIR FROM YOUR DOG GET ON HIM?" Fornell screamed, as he became really pissed off.

"BECAUSE I WAS AT NICK'S HOUSE. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW, I WAS SLEEPING WITH HIM!" Abby yelled back, standing up.

"Ms. Scuito I advise you to sit down... now." Abby did as Fornell suggested and took her seat. "Why didn't you mention that you were sleeping with him?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "You didn't ask," she said and placed her head in her hands. She really wished she had that pharmacy of pills Kate had about now because her head was throbbing.

"You are in a lot of trouble here Abby," Fornell stated.

"Really?" Abby asked, looking up, unconcerned. "Why is that?"

"Because, not even God can help you now."


	18. Michael Harmon

"Because, not even God can help you now," Fornell said.

Of course none of this scared Abby. Although Fornell was being as serious as a heart-attack, for some reason, she had the urge to bust out laughing. Why? Was it because he looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel or because he was trying so hard to do that icy, stare down thing that Gibbs did? Even if Fornell did perfect his "Gibbs glare," it wouldn't effect Abby because... well, even Gibbs doing it didn't effect her.

Abby watched as Fornell walked out of the interrogation room and slammed the door. She'd thought about not saying anything until she had an attorney, but she had nothing to hide.

* * *

"I can't believe she is doing this!" Kate yelled, frustrated at the way Abby was behaving. "Gibbs, can't you force an attorney on her? Make her have one? Convince her? Something?" Questions were streaming from Kate's mouth at a mile a minute.

Gibbs just sat there, taking long slow sips of his coffee. How could he convince Abby to do anything? What... just because he admitted that he loved her, she was was supposed to fall into his arm and listen to every word that he said?

"Are you even listening to me Gibbs?" Kate began to get really annoyed. _Why the hell does he do this? He knows it pisses me off._ "Gibbs? Gibbs? Gibbs?" _Damn him._ "Jethro!" That for sure got his attention. Gibbs turned his head to face Kate and gave her an icy glare. Of course, Kate wasn't effected. "Either you get your sorry ass down there and get Abby an attorney or force her to get one... whatever it takes... or I will personally kick Fornell's ass and you will be short two team members instead of just one."

Giving Gibbs a look to kill, Kate grabbed her purse and left the bullpen to go to the DC Bean.

* * *

"Ms. Scuito, my name is Michael Harmon. I am your attorney." Michael had entered interrogation under Fornell's watchful eye and reached his hand out to greet Abby.

"I didn't ask for an attorney," Abby said, apparently not catching on.

"Yes, you called me earlier remember? I even spoke with Agent Gibbs," Michael said calmly, winking at Abby. Gibbs had needed an attorney for Abby and Michael was the guy.

"Oh... Michael right. For some reason... well it is nice to see you Mike. Can I call you Mike?" Abby replied, catching on to the fact that Gibbs had gotten her attorney, whether she liked it or not.

"I don't see why not. Now, Agent Fornell, I would like my client to be released immediately."

* * *

**I am not sure how this whole attorney thing works, but for some reason an attorney never really crossed my mind. Thanks to the reviewers who mentioned it. I feel so stupid. Anyways, hopefully the whole attorney situation seems at least half way plausible.**

**Oh and sorry that this is so short.**


	19. Sorry Just Isn't Enough

The steam slowly began to heat up the room and fog up her mirrors as the warm water rolled across her skin. Running her hands through her brown hair, Kate let the water cascade over her, leaving her feeling calm and relaxed. She reached for the bottle of body soap she kept on a metal rack in her shower, only to find it empty. As she pushed the shower curtain to the side, preparing to step out and grab the extra bottle she kept stored underneath the sink, sitting there on counter was Andy.

"Andy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kate exclaimed, reaching for the nearest towel. Turning off the shower and wrapping the towel around her, Kate moved in Andy's direction and was surprised when he backed away from her.

"Where were you last night Kate? Where were you last night when I called?" Andy asked, hurt and anger evident in his voice.

"Where was I? I was home. And what are you talking about when you called? I didn't know you called at all," Kate said, putting some attitude into her words.

Andy's expression went from hurt, to blank, to just pissed off. "Don't lie to me Kate!" He yelled. "I know you weren't at home. Some guy, Tony something or other answered your phone. You were asleep... at his house!"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Andy, but you have no reason to raise your voice to me and call me a liar!" Kate screamed right back at him. "Tony is just a friend. I work with him." Kate's voice lowered as she began to calm down.

"What were you doing at his house?" Although Kate had stopped yelling, Andy didn't. He just got louder.

"Forget this. I am not going to talk to you when you are like this," Kate said, shoving past him through the doorway. "You need to quit being such an asshole."

Andy stopped walking behind Kate and just stood there. He wasn't used to a woman standing up to him and truthfully, he did't like it. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you need to quit being such an asshole. Besides, I am a grown woman and you don't own me. If I want to go see Tony... I will go see Tony. If I wanted to go to the damn moon I could. I don't need your persmission."

This got Andy really pissed off now. Before Kate even had the chance to realize what was going on, he had raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

Kate felt the sting in her right cheek as tears formed in her eyes. Only once had she been beaten by her boyfriend and she wasn't about to let Andy start it again. With everything she had in her, Kate punched Andy so hard in the jaw she could've swore his head was going tospin.

Ready to hit her again, Andy lifted his arm, but Kate was faster this time. She kneed him in the groin and he fell to the floor.

"Ugh," Andy groaned as his body hit the floor. He layed there for a minute as Kate went around her room, picking up all his clothes and things that he had left. She made sure to also grab his bag that he had left in the corner.

As she was reaching for the door handle, getting ready to throw his things out the door, Andy came up behind her and spun her around. He pulled her into his arms and held her there, crying into her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my Katie bear. I don't know what got into me. I just... please forgive me. Please give me another chance."

Disgusted, Kate pushed Andy off of her and towards the door. His stuff still in her hand she handed it to him and opened the door. "Goodbye Andy."

"Katie, I don't understand. I said I was sorry."

"You know Andy, sometimes... sorry just isn't enough."

"Can I see you again?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Sure..." As Kate said this, Andy's eyes lit up. "... in interrogation."


	20. Everything Bruises

Kate could feel herself shaking from anger and hurt. It had been about six years since a man had layed a hand on her, not counting the episodes she had at work... like the time she was kidnapped by Ari. She'd almost forgotten how much it hurt to be slapped across the face by the man you loved, or at least trusted.

Stepping into her room, Kate let her towel drop to the floor. She grabbed her oversized football jersey out of her top dresser drawer and slid it on over her head. The jersey had belonged to her brother, Trent, who had played football in college. Sure, it was a little bit worn, but she loved it... she loved Trent too. Out of her three "psychotic" brothers, Trent was probably her favorite and she was closest to him. She believed that part of the reason was due to the fact that they were only a year apart, her bringing up the latter. He had always been very protective of her and Kate wondered what he would do if he found out the Andy had hit her.

"What if Gibbs and Tony notice?" Kate asked herself. As she picked up her brush off of her dresser, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. Her cheek, that had started out red had now become a little purple. "Guess he hit you harder than you thought Caitlin." She shook her head as she realized that she was talking to herself again.

Now, instead of talking, she just wondered. _How could I not have noticed that he hit me that hard? Hard enough to leave a bruise?_ It took her a second, but she came to the conclusion that she was used to it. Physical, emotional... she was used to the pain.

* * *

This whole thing was so screwed up, Tony decided that next morning while sitting at his desk playing pinball. Nick dying had caused everyone to go haywire. Not only had Abby been affected, but Gibbs... and now Kate too. Somehow this case had wrapped itself farther into all their lives than it really needed too, way farther.

Kate had fallen for a guy that Tony didn't trust, Andy. He couldn't stand him! _How did Andy end up with Kate and not... me? I should've taken the chance and went after her, told her how..._ "Ugh! I can't stand him," Tony said, slamming his fist down on his keyboard, causing his pinball game to instantly shut off. "Damn it."

"You feelin' alright Tony?" Kate asked as she walked into the bullpen.

Tony answered her without even glancing up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost at pinball." He clicked a few keys on his computer and the game booted up again.

Kate had a good comeback for Tony, '_It takes a real pinhead to lose at pinball'_, but she kept it to herself. She just sat down at her desk, happy that Tony hadn't really noticed her. Although she had covered up the bruise on her cheek as much as she could with makeup, a purple haze was still visable beneath the tan powder spread over her skin.

As she went through some files on her computer, Kate heard the elevator open. Once she looked up, she immediately saw Gibbs followed by none other than... Abby.

"Kate!" Abby squealed as she ran over to give her best friend a hug. "Oh my gosh. It is so good to see you!"

Kate stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Abby. As they let go of each other and Abby stepped back, she noticed the purple tint of Kate's cheek.

"We need to talk," Kate said impassively before Abby had the chance to get a word in.

"Obviously," Abby replied as she grabbed Kate's hand and drug her towards the elevator.

* * *

"Glad to have you back Abbs," Kate said as they walked through the doors of Abby's lab.

"And you have no idea how great it is to be back. Fornell was really starting to get underneath my skin," Abby laughed.

"Why didn't you ask for an attorney?" Kate inquired, suddenly turning serious.

"I didn't need one and I still don't."

"That's where you're wrong Abbs. You need someone to defend you and prove your innocence. Plus, whatever you told Fornell..."

"He can't use," Abby interrupted. "Although the whole situation with lawyers and attorneys isn't my strong point, I do know enough to know that anything I said to Fornell is useless."

"Oh really?" Kate couldn't help but to giggle at the face Abby was making.

Abby laughed right back. "Yeah really. Gibbs told me." A big smile spread across her face, but disappeared as her attention turned to the bruise on Kate's cheek. "So what is this?" she asked pointing.

"Well... it's just... nothing," Kate stammered.

"You know I can tell when you are lying," Abby deadpanned, shaking her head up and down to emphasize the truth.

"He did it... didn't he Kate?" Tony had walked into Abby's lab looking infuriated. "Andy did it."


	21. Proving Abby's Innocence

**I am so excited! Season 3 starts in like half an hour! It is great and sad at the same time because it will prove all of my fears true. Kate will be gone. I just can't believe it. What am I gonna do? Hopefully, the Tate bug will still be running around in my head because my other story, _Overdose_, is like... well I can't tell. That is why you have to read it.**

**I know that it has been a little while, but give a girl a break I mean come on... I only have so much time to write. Especially with my computer freezing up like it does. It all just gets so annoying. Hopefully I will be able to finish this story soon.**

**Someone mentioned in the review that I am getting off track or something like that. I am getting off track? Please, I am the author. I could send these people to the moon if I felt like it. I have creative... authority. Yeah, that's a good word.**

**I think that this chapter is pretty good so I hope that y'all enjoy it. Enough of my rambling... on with the story!

* * *

**

Abby sat down in the familiar setting of the interrogation room, placing herself across the table from Mike. She could tell that he looked slightly uncomfortable in the small room that they were settled in.

"You know, we don't have to talk in here. I can run Kate and Tony out of my lab. It is much roomier in there... slightly cold too, but that is why I wear my lab coat. It keeps me warm, very comfortable and not to mention, it has style like me," Abby said, at the same time, realizing that she'd been rambling. "Sorry Mike. I tend to talk a lot when I... well I tend to talk a lot."

"That's alright Ms. Scuito. It helps me get to know you better, learn what kind of person you are," replied Michael.

"Oh gotcha. Note to self, rambling can be good," Abby laughed, then added, "And Mike, just call me Abby. Ms. Scuito is my mother."

Smiling nervously, Michael began questioning Abby about a few things, hoping to get the right idea of what was going on. Although, he refused to ask her what he was wondering, what he was always wondering: "innocent or guilty?" Like he'd learned in law school, you don't want to know. Whether you client is innocent or guilty, you are still getting paid to defend them.

* * *

Proving Abby's innocence was going to be tougher than he'd thought, tougher than any of them had thought. He knew for a fact that she hadn't murdered Lieutenant Perry, he just needed evidence to make everyone else believe this.

"Gibbs," Kate said, interrupting his thoughts. "Director Morrow wants to see you in MTAC, asap."

Sighing, Gibbs got up out of his chair and made his way up the stairs to MTAC.

As he opened the door, the cool air from inside rushed over him and he could see Director Morrow standing there in front of the screen waiting for him.

"Sir," Gibbs said from behind him. "You wanted to see me."

Morrow patted Gibbs on the back and pointed him towards one of the maroon chairs behind them. "It seems your team is falling apart Gunney," the Director stated as he sat down.

"It probably seems that way sir," Gibbs replied, the normal smirk on his face. Inside he knew that his team was not falling apart. Oh no. There were coming closer together, learning from each others mistakes and learning to better trust one another.

"Whatever may be going on with your team Gibbs, your lab specialist is going to have to be let go."

This brought Gibbs out of his dream world and sent him crashing painfully back into the harsh confines of reality. _Fire Abby?

* * *

_

Gibbs rubbed his head and began drinking his forth cup of coffee as he sat at his desk, pondering his recent conversation with the Director. It was true, if you were arrested them you were supposed to be immediately discharged... in other words, fired, but Abby wasn't exactly arrested. _Why didn't I stop Fornell? He had no reason to arrest her. _Of course he had explained all this to Director Morrow and after a lot of convincing, actually made a deal with him. If Abby didn't get herself out of this mess within a few days, then and only then... she was gone. He'd been able to buy her a little time, thankfully.

As he took a few more sips of his coffee, he saw Abby walk into the bullpen laughing with Michael. It made him angry. Michael couldn't just walk into their world and take over, become best friends with Abby.

"We need to talk," Gibbs said sternly to Abby.

"Whatever you say my Silver Haired Fox," Abby replied perkily, but changed her tone quickly when she noticed just how serious Gibbs was. "I mean... no problem Gibbs." Then she turned her attention back to Michael. "Thanks Mike. I'll talk to you later. Kay?"

"Yeah Abby. I'll probably be back by tomorrow," Michael smiled. "If that's okay with Agent Gibbs of course," he added.

Gibbs nodded his head and thanked Michael before he left.

* * *

"I can't believe that Gibbs called them down here again," Kate said as she looked through the window into interrogation room one. Sitting inside the room was Haven Valcone. Kate was surprised that she'd agreed to be interrogated for the third time. Unfortunately, Haven wasn't the only one being questioned again. Across the hall in interrogation room two was Andy Hallot. Tony had agreed to question him and let Kate take on Haven, but Kate had refused. With no Gibbs around to supervise, it wasn't safe to put Tony alone in a room with Andy. 


	22. Your Love is Toxic

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update guys. School takes up a lot of my time. I usually don't get home 'til about 5:00 and then it is homework, chores, dinner, shower then bed. So I don't have much time to write my stories... or TYPE them anyways. Plus, my dog just died on Sunday and my mom & sister have been really upset about that and... okay. Enough with my excuses. **

**Please forgive me! **

**

* * *

**

The autopsy room was cold and quiet and Ducky could feel his skin tingling beneath his lab coat. Not sure if it was the cool air or nervousness that was making his skin tingle, Ducky let the silence of autopsy engulf him... only his thoughts and death there to break the silence.

After getting the results back from Nick's tox-screening, Ducky had been horrified. A lethal amount of cyanide had been injected into Nick's bloodstream. Once he thought about it... cyanide was always lethal. Therefore, the gunshot to the head, wasn't what killed him. Normally a post mortem shot would have been painfully obvious, but he'd missed it somehow. Maybe he was getting too old for this. Maybe he could not longer be the Chief Medical Examiner.

"What's going on Ducky?" Gibbs asked, barging through the doors of autopsy.

"I'm afraid that I've come across some new evidence Jethro. Our Lieutenant wasn't shot to death," Ducky reciterated.

"Keep going Duck. I don't have time for guessing games."

"When young Nicholas first came to me, I ran a tox-screening, just to be thourough. As it turns out, cyanide was injected into his blood."

"Painful?"

"Not necassarily Gibbs. Any of several compounds that contain the radical CN having a chemical valence of one, react with and inactivate respiratory enzymes, and are rapidly lethal producing drowsiness, tachycardia, coma and finally... death. Sometimes, it is more painful then others."

"Right. So we're not looking for a gun. We need someone who has access to cyanide. We can basically rule out Andy Hallot, for the time being."

"Right you are Jethro, but unfortunately, we can't rule out Abigail."

* * *

"Katie, you know I am sorry," Tony heard Andy say through the speaker of interrogation room two. He had decided to sit in and keep an eye on Andy while Kate questioned him. McGee was over in interrogation room one, with Abby watching through the one-way mirror.

Tony had faith that McGee could interrogate someone without screwing up. Besides, Abby was there to keep a close eye on him. She had wanted to watch and see if maybe she could catch Haven in a lie.

Meanwhile, Tony kept an eye on Kate and Andy. Of course, Kate had no idea that she was being watched, by Tony at least. She probably figured that Abby was looking in while McGee and Tony were in the other interrogation room.

"Where were you that morning around the time of Nick's death?" Kate questioned Andy.

"I was asleep I guess. Come on Katie, quit dodging my questions. Why won't you forgive me? I just lost control... hitting you... I... I am so sorry," Andy stuttered.

Kate just stared at him, stone faced, not saying a word.

"It will never happen again. I promise Katie."

"You know what, it only takes one time," Kate stated as she rose from her chair. Andy began to stand too. "Wait here. I'll have another agent escort you out."

"But Katie..."

"Oh and Mr. Hallot..." Kate could see the pain on his face when she called him that, her hand resting on the door. "My name is Special Agent Todd. Not Katie." With those last words, she slammed the door to interrogation and began to walk down the hall.

* * *

"Andy Hallot didn't do it," Gibbs said as they all sat around in the bullpen. "Ducky ran a tox-screening on Nick and found cyanide. That is what killed him, not the gunshot."

"This is such bull," Kate mumbled.

"What?" Tony asked.

Kate began to raise her voice. "Thanks to this new found evidence, we can rule out people that we don't trust such as Andy, but Abby is still on our suspect list. She didn't do it... and you know that Gibbs!"

After she'd finished ranting, her face was flush and her breath came in short gasps.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tony inquired.

"We've talked already Tony."

"This is important. Please?" he begged.

"Fine," Kate replied as she made her way to the elevator.

"Gibbs, is it alright if we go for some coffee?" Tony asked, pulling up the latter.

"Just make it quick DiNozzo," Gibbs grumbled as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

They walked down the street, Tony following behind Kate. Neither had said a word since they'd left the building and at the moment, it was the best thing.

Suddenly, Kate came to a halt, surprising Tony. "You know," she said, turning around to face him. "You said you needed to talk to me. No where in that conversation did you mention coffee."

Tony could see the slight grin on her face. "Coffee is included with the WHOLE Anthony DiNozzo package," Tony replied, waving his hands Vanna White style.

The grin on Kate's face turned into a smile and she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**I know that it kinda sucks, but the next chapter should be better.**


	23. Finders Keepers

**Did I ever mention how much I love you guys? No... well I love y'all. Was that me sucking up to my reviewersbecause I haven't updated in awhile? You betcha. Do I still really, really wantcha to read and review? Of course... please do cause I am sorry. **

**

* * *

**

Kate picked a small table by the window to sit at while she waited for Tony to get his coffee. Most of the walk to the DC Bean had been occupied by the sounds of the two of them arguing over "the Tony Package" and what exactly it was. Tony claimed it was completely PG while Kate said that it sounded as "X-rated" as he was. By the time they'd reached the coffee shop the decided to just drop the topic... seeing as neither of them were winning.

As Tony stood in line and waited for the people to make his coffee "just right," Kate noticed a beautiful -slutty- blonde, standing beside him, flirting worse then he was. She didn't know why, but for some reason, this drove completely insane. Those gorgeous green eyes, that soft brown hair, that bright goofy smile... she saw it first. She saw Tony first so what was this blonde doing with him?

Without really realizing what she was doing, Kate lifted herself out of the chair, walked over to Tony and stood right between him and 'the blonde.' She reveled in the face she saw 'the blonde' make and even shocked herself by leaning in to kiss Tony. She felt his soft lips on hers and she gladly parted them to let his tongue slide through. Eyes still close and her mind in a haze, Kate kissed him deeper and only when 'the blonde' cleared her throat did her and Tony break apart.

A look of enchantment danced through her eyes and her arms still wrapped around Tony's neck, Kate stared contently at his face, studying the features that were always there, but she never really noticed.

"What was that for?" Tony asked, a smile evident on his lips.

"Just playing finders keepers," Kate replied, giving the hint to 'the blonde' to back off. "Thanks for the coffee DiNozzo." With that, Kate let go of Tony, left the coffee shopand made her way back to work.

"Wait Kate!" Tony yelled as he ran after her, coffee in hand. "What about our talk? I really wanted to help you... make you feel better. Ya know?" he said seriously.

"Don't worry Tony... problem solved. I feel great," she reiterated, looking back at him.

"So next time you come to work grumpy like that, I can just make out with you?" Kate smiled, but didn't answer, knowing very well that it would torture him. "Kate? Kate?" She just kept on walking as he he called after her. "Finders keepers remember? I'm all yours!"

* * *

McGee and Abby sat in the lab, running data through the computer, trying to compile a list of different places within a one-hundred mile radius where you can possibly get cyanide. 

McGee noticed that Abby was strangely hyper... well, more hyper than she had been in a week or so. Almost like her old self... almost. "How many Caf-Pow's have you had today Abby?" he questioned.

"You know... the usual," she replied, swearing inside herself for being so... her old self. McGee was bound to guess that something was up.

"Mmm... trust me. I think you've had more than the usual cause I am getting jumpy just looking at you."

"While some people drown their sorrows in drugs and alcohol, I prefer caffiene. Now make lists faster and get crackin' before Gibbs decides to crack you one."

"I think you mean crack us."

"Gibbs would never hit a lady," Abby said, slightly appalled that McGee would suggest a thing.

"Exactly, so I suggest we get started."

Abby gave him her best Gibbs glare than took another sip of her Caf-Pow, feeling her adrenaline rush with every breath. This whole case was taking quite a toll on her and she needed a way to escape. With Nick dead, no leads and her the main suspect she decided that a good "sugar high"or "caffiene overdose" was the best way to just get away from it all.

"Yo Abbs!" McGee screamed.

"Yo Timmy... my eardrum," she replied, rubbing her ear.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Sorry. La la land," she defended.

"I was wondering. How about dinner tonight? To get your mind off things. It'll be like old times."

"Aww McGee. That is so sweet but... I can't. It would just be wierd. I mean, I love you McGee. I love you like there is no tomorrow, but there is a reason they call it old times. It's just, over," Abby explained. She hated turning him down like this because she loved him, just not the way she used to. New things and new people were on her mind now-a-days. Unfortunately, he wasn't one of them.

* * *

After telling her that he may have to fire her, asking her to dinner was the last thing she expected, but how could she have said no to those amazing blue eyes and soft silver hair? It was all too tempting. Abby had always imagined what it would be like to date her boss... well this boss and she couldn't resist. 

At seven thirty, on the dot, she heard her doorbell ring. Opening the door, she saw him standing there, the man she fantasized about everyday and dreamt about every night.

Gibbs' eyes sparkled as he looked at her and his heart raced. This was a different Abby. Different and yet still surprisingly the same. Her dark black hair had been tied in two low curled pigtails. Replacing the normal baggy pants and black shirt was a tight fitting black dress that stopped just above the knee and tied around the neck. Looking down at her feet, he expected the army boots, but was surprised to see black stillettos that strapped across the top of her foot and ankle. Running his eyes along her body, back up to her face, he noticed that her make-up was even slightly different. Of course there was the unmistakable dark red lipstick, but her eye shadow was white and her eyeliner ran along the bottom of her eye precisely, bringing out her vibrant green eyes. She was beautiful... radiant... breath taking.

"You look beautiful Abby." Gibbs complemented, holding out his hand to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hand as she closed the door behind her. "I wasn't sure what exactly to wear, but I figured you would take me somewhere that served better food than McDonalds."

"Good guess," he laughed. "We are going to La Paire."

"French... I like. I was afraid that I was going to be overdressed." Then she caught herself thinking... _who cares if I am overdressed. Hopefully I won't need clothes later on. Abby! What? Just stop_... she blushed.

* * *

**Finally... the Gabby has come. Oh and the Tate! My next chapter is in the works so expect it out, like very soon (as long as my computer doesn't go haywire again.)**


	24. Enchanting

The rain pattered against the window as they drove along in silence. Dinner had been quiet as well, awkward even.The resteraunt, La Paire, had been a little high maintenance for Abby's taste, but Gibbs was kind of a classy guy and he had seemed to be having a good time, so she tried to enjoy herself. Of course she was having fun and she loved being with him, it was just that La Paire wasn't her style and she felt out of place... and Gibbs knew it.

Although it had been a strange evening, she didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, she knew that it had to. As Gibbs pulled up to her house, the rain had begun to come down harder and faster. They sat for a moment, wondering what to do next.

"Let me walk you to your door," Gibbs offered, breaking the silence.

"No, you'll get soaked," Abby refused.

"I've been wet before Abbs." Not listening, Gibbs got out of the car, quickly took off his jacket and as he opened the door for Abby, he held it over her head. Abby remained dry as the water dripped from his forehead.

"Move your jacket Gibbs. I love the rain," Abby told him. Without giving him the chance to say a word, she ducked out from underneath his jacket, lifted her face to the sky and let the rain dance softly upon her skin.

She giggled as she spun in a small circle and she reminded Gibbs of a little girl. The smile on her face made his heart flutter and he couldn't help but smile with her.

"Come on Abbs," he chuckled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

Searching through her purse, she struggled to find her keys as the rain poured into her eyes. "I can't find them," she yelled over the roar of the rain. She continued to dig through her purse, finally seeing her keys resting safely on the bottom.

As she unlocked her door and stepped inside, Gibbs quickly said goodnight and immediately began to walk away. Stopping him, Abby grabbed his arm and tugged him inside, getting him out of the rain.

"Gibbs, you are soaking wet. Stay for a few minutes and dry off," Abby persuaded. She knew that he wouldn't say no. He never said no... to her.

"I would love to Abbs, but I can't."

_Okay. He usually never tells me no. Losing your touch Abby? _She considered begging, as she normally would, but the look on his face told her just to leave it alone. "Okay," she said, giving up without a fight.

"Night Abby," he said, opening the door. The rain still came down steadily outside.

"Wait Gibbs. Don't I get a good night kiss?" Abby asked playfully.

Smiling, Gibbs leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She watched quietly as he walked through the rain to his car, closing the door before she had the chance to see him leave.

Her house was silent and it made her feel lonely. Slipping her heels off, she began to untie her pigtails. Her black hair hung at her shoulders, sweeping in curls around her face.

As Abby started to walk down the hallway towards her bedroom, she heard someone knock on her door.

"Ugh," she groaned inwardly. "Be thankful I wasn't asleep whoever you are."

Opening the door, she saw Gibbs standing there.

"I forgot something," he explained as she looked at him slightly confused as to why he was there again.

"Okay. What did..." Abby's words were cut off by Gibbs' mouth pressing against her own. Shocked by this, she pulled back and peered into his eyes, They enchanted her, making her forget who and where she was. "Those eyes. What is it about those eyes?" she said more to herself than to him. "Why are they so amazing?"

"Because," he paused. "They are looking at you."'

* * *

Everyone wore a smile on their face as they waked into the office the next morning. It was almost as if they all had their own little secrets. Unfortunately, the case had put a slight damper on their moods by that afternoon. Once they all realized that they only had one day left before Abby was fired... it scared them. They had a deadline. They didn't want Abby to go. She couldn't go. 

Kate sat at her desk, like everyone else, trying to find a way to help Abby out of the mess she had gotten herself into. Thankfully, Fornell had backed off a bit. He had enough evidence to use against Abby in court, but Kate assumed he had gotten over his asshole syndrome -for the moment- and was giving them the chance to save Abby. Why? She didn't know, but they needed to take advantage of it, whatever the reason.

"Wondering never got people anywhere," Tony whispered into Kate's ear.

"Huh?" Kate snapped out of the little world she'd been in. "What are you talking about DiNozzo?"

"I know you are wondering about me and... how good I am in bed. Just to let you know, I am great in bed."

"Really? Just to let you know," Kate leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I don't need a bed to be great." She winked.

_What? Wait. Was Kate just saying what he thought she was saying? Was she suggesting that... they have sex at work?_

"DiNozzo, get your mind out of the gutter," Gibbs snapped, walking by, hitting Tony in the back of the head.

"My mind wasn't in the gutter boss," Tony replied, coming out of the daze he was in.

"No... you're right Tony, it wasn't. You were to busy looking down Kate's shirt for your mind to be anywhere."

"Sorry boss," Tony apologized. "Won't happen again."


	25. Ebay

**Everytime I go to write another chapter I have to say I am sorry, but this chapter deserves like a million sorrys cause it has been over a month since I have updated. I am sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry x infinite. So much has been going on. Plus, I have finals (midterms) next week. Can't forget it is almost Christmas and there are presents to buy and everything. I have a Christmas story in the works (on the back burner) so... it doesn't have Kate ****in it... not physically anyway. It has Ziva & Jen though. Also working on "Dawn" sequel called "From Dawn 'Til Dusk." Catchy huh?

* * *

**

"Listen Gibbs, I can't hold this off forever. I play the bastard because I am the bastard. I don't want to book Abigail, but I don't have much of a choice," Fornell explained.

Gibbs just stared at the metallic elevator doors. He didn't know what to do. All evidence pointed to Abby. His gut was telling him to keep searching, Abby was being framed. Unfortunately, his head was telling him there was nothing he could do and that rarely ever happened.

"I don't have much time Jethro. The FBI is already thinking that I am running some kind of cover up. Trust me, that won't look good... for either of us."

"Tobias, I think that for the first time... this could be... what am... Abby may be in a position she can't get her out of," Gibbs stumbled.

"I've never seen you like this Jethro. This case must be taking a toll on you."

"You have no idea," Gibbs confided.

"Book her?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs sighed. "A few more hours. If I can't clear her name by then, your only choice will be to arrest her." Gibbs pushed a button and the elevator came to life.

"Remember Jethro, semper fi," Fornell said before stepping out of the elevator, putting the usual scowl on his face. "Let's go!" he yelled to his two agents, one which was kneeling, in pain, on the floor by Kate.

She wore a look on her face that would've sent shivers down the toughest man's spine. Gibbs' first guess, one of Fornell's agents had pissed her off and she kneed him the groin... again.

"Todd, DiNozzo, grab your gear," Gibbs ordered once Fornell had left with both of his agents.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked, grabbing his Sig from his desk drawer.

"You two are going to interview Ms. Valcone."

"Again? That is like..." Tony paused to count. "Two times."

"Think again math whiz, more like three or four," Kate corrected.

"At her home this time DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Tony asked Kate in a low whisper.

"It means get moving before I fire your ass!" Gibbs yelled.

"Man, he hears everything," Tony deadpanned, quickening his pace towards the nearest exit.

* * *

"Okay... why exactly are we questioning her again?" Tony asked Kate while they were driving towards Haven's house.

"The point isn't to question her Tony, it's to sneak around and try to find evidence in her house," Kate explained.

"Why don't we search Andy's house too then?"

"Where would he get cyanide Tony?"

"You never know. People buy drugs anywhere now days. Oooh! Ebay!"

"Get real Tony," Kate laughed slightly.

"We should check."

"There's nothing there."

"How do you know?"

"I just know okay," Kate said, trying to be convincing.

"Yeah, but how?" Tony knew he was being aggravating, but he needed Kate to admit it. "How?"

"Because... he told me."

"He told you? Really? Why don't you just admit Kate?"

"Admit what?"

"That you tried to kill him," Tony said. He had a plan... that always worked. _Good work Tony. _

"I did not try to kill him!" Kate said, shocked. _What makes him think that?_

"You so did." _Just keep egging her on DiNozzo._

"No! Don't argue with the driver. I can wreck this car right now just to make you shut up."

"Come Kate, everyone knows."

"Tony, I never tried to kill him."

"Really?" Tony asked, adding a quick, "Yes you did," cough.

"I might've slept with him, but I..." _Oh shit._

"Thank you Kate. All I needed to know," Tony laughed evilly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she could stop him. "All I needed to know."

* * *

"Excuse me Ms. Valcone, but I was wondering if I could use your restroom," Kate asked Haven while Tony was questioning her.

"Oh yes. It's upstairs, second door on your left."

"Thank you," Kate said.

As she walked up the stairs she ran her hand along the banister. Haven's house was amazing... and huge, especially for someone with her salary. Although, there were less rooms upstairs than Kate had expected. Only three and a bathroom. The problem was, she had to figure out which one was Haven's actual bedroom. _Eeny-meeny-miney-moe. That one._ It's what Tony would have done. The room she walked into was full of exercising equipment and a tanning bed. _I knew her tan was a fake-bake._ Closing the door Kate tried the next room. This one didn't look like it either. It was mostly a bunch of boxes and wrapping paper. One last room... hopefully it was the right one.

She thought about her earlier conversation with Tony:

_**"What happens if she tells you to use her downstairs bathroom?" he had asked.**_

_**"She won't. She told Gibbs it was being remodeled... new tile, new paint."**_

_**"Well, what if her bedroom isn't upstairs?"**_

_**"Why are you so negative?"**_

_**"Me negative?" He had seemed shocked by this statement.**_

_**"Nevermind. Trust me. Her room is upstairs. Everyone who owns a two story home has their bedroom upstairs," she had reassured him.**_

_**"That is really stupid. Then what do they do if their house catches on fire while they're asleep?"**_

_**"They buy another one on Ebay," she had said sarcastically.**_

_**"Wow Kate. Good one."**_

_**Tony."**_

_**"Yes?" She had known he was just trying to get on her nerves.**_

_**"Just shut up." And as always, it had worked.**_

What if Tony was right? What if her room was downstairs? It would seem more sensible. Just when she was losing hope, Kate opened the last door and saw what appeared to be her room. There were awards and medals everywhere and as she walked over to the bed, she saw a picture of Nick and Haven on the nightstand. Beside it was his phone number, a birthday card from him and a post-it note with "I love you," written on it. She opened up the first drawer of the nightstand and she could hardly believe what she saw. It looked like Haven had saved everything Nick had ever given her. There was a wilted rose, tons of cards and little notes, a necklace with their initials on it, a tissue -god knows what from- and a... box of condoms. It seemed a little out of place to Kate, but at least she was a safety girl.

_Come on Kate. Don't get caught up in this, you're up here for one thing._ Kate closed the top drawer and opened the one beneath it. Bingo! Just what they needed. There were injection needles, small empty bottles, some full and a few other little "medical things." She picked up one of the bottles to see if there was any kind of labeling. Lucky for her -and Abby- there was. Cyanide.


	26. Kudos to Kate

**I know it is short, but at least it is kinda funny. **

**

* * *

**

Kate & Tony were standing beside the car outside of Haven's home. They weren't exactly sure what to do next. The cyanide bottles found up in Haven's room couldn't hold up in court because they didn't have a warrant before searching her house and they couldn't get a warrant in time to save Abby so they were kind of stumped on what to do.

"Trash!" Tony suddenly yelled.

Kate just looked at him, momentarily confused. "What are you talking about Tony?"

Ignoring Kate's question for the time being, Tony walked over to the trash bins placed at the end of Haven's driveway. "We can dig through her trash. It is no longer hers... well not really. By placing it out here on the road, she is like giving it away."

"Not technically Tony, but I see your point. Are you sure we are allowed to go through people's trash to get evidence?"

"Almost positive. Call Gibbs and check."

"Ugh," Kate groaned. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I've been yelled at and slapped in the back of the head enough today. Besides, he won't hit you."

"He can't hit me through the phone!" Kate told him.

"Please Kate. Please, please, please?"

"Fine." Kate grabbed her cell and dialed Gibbs number. He answered after three rings.

Phone Conversation

"What!"

"Hey Gibbs. We just finished interviewing Haven and I found Cyanide bottles up in her room, but we figured that we can't get a warrant in time so... is digging through her trash legal? Like, her trash bins by the street?"

She heard a pause and what sounded like a laugh. _Gibbs, laughing?_

"That's a good idea Kate. Hmm... perfectly legal. You and DiNozzo grab the bags, stick them in the trunk and bring them back here so we can go through them."

"Okay. We're on it."

End Phone Conversation

Before she had hung up, Kate could've swore she heard Gibbs whisper something about her being "a damn good agent" but she wasn't sure. She felt kind of guilty taking the credit away from Tony like that, but hey... he was the one who was too chicken to call.

"Kudos to me," Kate said to Tony, walking back over towards the trash. "Gibbs said grab the bags and bring them back to the office. We can go through them there."

"Alright... but wait!" What Kate said had begun to register in Tony's mind, as she walked towards the car with two garbage bags. "What do you mean kudos to you?" She kept walking. "Kate! What about kudos to Tony? Or nice thinking DiNozzo?" She popped the trunk and put the garbage bags inside. "Kate!"


	27. Saving Abby

"He looks kinda... peaceful."

"Are you kidding me McGee? He looks dead."

"Don't be so dramatic Abbs."

"Yeah Abby. Listen to Kate. If he was dead, his eye wouldn't be twitching like that."

"What do you know Tony?"

"Plenty... Katie. I only see dead people like every day and most of the time, their eyes aren't twitching."

"Guys... shhh! We have to decide who is going to wake him up. McGee?"

"No way Abbs. I already spilled his coffee this week. I'm not going to wake him up too."

"Chicken."

Gibbs stirred slightly and opened one eye.

"Ahh!" Abby screamed. "Geeze Gibbs! You really need to warn somebody before you just wake up like that."

Gibbs sat up quickly in his chair. "Why the are the four of you hovered around me like a bunch of vultures?"

"Because we smell fresh meat!" Abby joked.

"We started going through the trash bags downstairs and we found a few things that you might want to see," Kate told him seriously.

* * *

"So what am I looking at here Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"This... is part of a broken bottle."

Gibbs glared at her, also shooting her an, 'I don't have time for games' look.

"Okay sorry. It is what we believe to be a bottle that contained Cyanide. See the letters 'CY' right here?" Abby pointed.

"No. I am part blind remember?"

"Well trust me, they're there. I am running a few tests on the residue on this piece of broken glass to confirm that it is in fact, Cyanide."

"Good work Abby. Let me know when you get the results," Gibbs said, kissing her on the forehead and starting to walk away.

"Wait Gibbs," Kate piped up. "There's more."

Gibbs turned around and walked towards Kate. "What else?"

"This," Abby said, over to his right. She was holding up a navy magazine.

"A magazine?"

"Not just any magazines Gibbs. This magazine has Nick's name and address on it. See?" she paused. "Don't answer that. Anyway, I found out... well actually McGee did, that this magazine was delivered to Nick's house the day before he was killed. And for Haven to have had this magazine, she had to be at Nick's house the day he was murdered since she apparently didn't visit him the day before!" Abby explained excitedly.

"But wait Abby," Kate said, coming to a realization. "I don't mean to rain on your parade but, Haven called in the murder. So of course she had to be at his house."

"But why take a magazine?" Tony asked.

"That's my next point and the best part," Abby said. "There's a bullet hole through the last few pages and blood. Which I ran a DNA test on and I won't get the results until a few more hours, butI think that maybe, Haven placed the magazine over his face before she shot him to stop blood from getting on her clothes, that way there was less evidence against her. Then when she realized there was blood and a bullet hole in the magazine, she had to take it because her fingerprints were all over it. Which I am checking for those too. So don't worry Gibbs, I've got everything covered there. This is all so great!"

Kate stood for a moment, thinking over everything that had just been said. "Abby... you're innocent."


	28. Miranda Rights

"You are under arrest for the murder of Nicholas Perry. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you..."

Kate and Tony watched as McGee arrested Haven and read her her Miranda Rights.

"You did good agent DiNozzo," Kate told Tony while turning to face him.

"Actually, it was kudos to Kate remember?" he corrected her.

"No Tony, I'm being serious now. If it wasn't for you, Abby could be in jail right now. You are her hero you know?"

"Really..."

"And mine," Kate quickly added.

"Which hero? Spiderman? Oooh, the Hulk?"

"I've always been partial to Superman."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I think it has to do with the eyes."

"Oh, the laser thing?"

"Yeah... that's it," Kate laughed.

"I can live with that," Tony said looking down into Kate's eyes and leaning in to kiss her.

Their lips only touched for a moment before they were interrupted.

"Alright you two, let's go!" Gibbs called from over by the car. "And if I see any of that again, you're both fired."

"Man, we've been caught Katie," Tony whined.

"It's alright... he's been sleeping with Abby," Kate told him.

Kate walked towards the car as Tony stood, momentarily shocked. Then he made a gagging face once he had thought about it. "Eww."

**The End... finally**


End file.
